Dancing in Starlight
by alfakyn-elf
Summary: The dwarves were able to reclaim their homeland, and Bilbo was able to return home. Kili and Tauriel are now faced with battles of their own, and there is a new darkness that was coming to threaten their beloved Middle Earth. What will become of them all? KilixTauriel. Rated T for now, but there might be some more mature settings in future chapters. I will post warnings.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey guys! So, I am excited to write this. Um..there are going to be a bit of spoilers for those who haven't read the book, so sorry. I don't see any other way around it, so if you haven't read the book, go do so. Really. You need to read it because it's an amazing book. If you won't and simply don't care, then continue reading! The first chapter will begin during the Battle of the Five Armies onward. This will include mostly Kili and Tauriel, along with other characters. I really hope you enjoy, and be sure to check out my other small fics while you wait for more chapters. c;**

* * *

They had come out of nowhere, out of Mirkwood. The dwarves of Erebor were attempting to hold their beloved home against the men of Lake-town and the elves of Mirkwood, when the orcs of the Necromancer and the goblins of the Misty Mountains came forth and attacked.

The men and elves were forced to turn their defenses on the enemy, giving the dwarves enough time to don Erebor's finest armor and weaponry and help those that had just been their enemy. A red sun filled the sky as the sound and stink of war filled the air. Often times it seemed like they were going to lose, and then the outcome would turn out for the better.

First, it was because of the eagles. Old friends of Gandalf and the ones that had saved them from the orcs before, the eagles soared into battle, picking up orcs and goblins alike and dropping them from hundreds of feet above. The goblins and orcs had been unprepared for such an aerial attack, and many of them died before they could let loose their arrows upon the sky.

Then Beorn, the great bear-man that had sheltered the company when they thought to be overrun by the orcs pre-Mirkwood burst from the trees and started to rip orcs to shreds. None of the dwarvish company had perished, and it appeared as if they were going to win. Perhaps, then, they could reason with the humans and elves, and peace could ensue.

* * *

"Fili, to me!" Kili shouted at his older brother, trying to keep his blood and sweat soaked hair from shielding his vision as he cut down another orc. His sword was slick with dark blood, and his arms were going weary from battle. His sword rang with vibration as he caught the blade of another orc, quickly swinging his free hand around to punch the orc in the face, breaking his defenses and swiftly cutting the beast's head off.

Fili made his way to Kili, and they fought side by side, defending each other's back side. They watched their uncle and King fighting bravely against Azog, the feared Pale Orc that had given them nothing but trouble since before this company banded together.

For a time, it appeared as if Thorin was going to prevail. However, Thorin's concentration was momentarily shattered when Kili was brought down by a massive orc twice his size. "No!" Thorin's shout was distressing, and before Kili's vision faded the last two things he saw was Fili killing the orc that was going to be the end of Kili and Thorin being run through by Azog's blade.

* * *

It was dark when Kili next woke. For a few moments, he was sure that he had passed through the veil to join his ancestors in their beloved halls. However, every inch of his body ached from the exertion of battle, and he knew that if he were dead he would not feel such physical symptoms.

"Wa-water," he croaked, his voice exceptionally hoarse. He kept his eyes closed, discovering upon opening them that the room was spinning. He tried to call out again, but his throat felt like it had caught fire, and he heard the flurry of movement a moment before a bowl of water was pressed lightly to his lips. The water was the best thing he had ever tasted, and he barely acknowledged that someone was lifting his head so that he didn't choke as he drank deeply.

Finally his body ached from the amount of water that he had consumed, so he turned his head away and the stranger set the bowl down somewhere. Kili's eyes opened ever so slightly. He had expected the stranger to be his brother, but that theory had been disproved when the stranger had laid their fingers across the back of his head. They had been much too long, too slender to be a dwarf's.

He noticed the hair first, such long hair. The color of the rays of sunrise, tickling the edges of her waist. It was the she-elf from before. The one that had sat and spoken with him about starlight. The one that had saved his life already once before. He had not seen her amongst her brethren when they were storming the doors of Erebor, but he had assumed as much since she appeared to be the Captain of their guard.

"There you are again, Starlight." The nickname came to the fresh front of his mind, but he liked it. It suited the she-elf, and he quickly realized that he still did not yet know her name. He doubted she even knew his. "Why did you save me?" He whispered, eyes slowly opening wider as they adjusted to the faint light of the room and it had stopped spinning.

She didn't answer as she pressed a damp wash-cloth against his fevered forehead, and she glanced down at him, her mouth pressed in a thin line. "I do not know," she finally admitted, turning away from him to fill the bowl with water from the basin across the room. They appeared to be in an elvish tent, and they were not alone. "And I am called Tauriel, if you must know." Tauriel? He much preferred calling her Starlight.

"I'm called Kili," he said after a moment. It was strange, exchanging introductions at such a time. Tauriel was about to reply when she was interrupted by Kili's exclamation.

"Fili!" Kili's eyes landed on his brother, who had a nasty cut littering the side of his face, from temple to chin. It looked fatal, and if it weren't for the slightly unsteady rise and fall of his brother's chest, he would have been sure that his brother was dead.

"I am not sure I can save him yet." The she-elf's confession was hesitant, as if she wasn't sure whether it was wise to share such information. Kili's gaze slid over to the elf's, but she was staring at Fili, her gaze distant. "I will try my best, but that's all I can do." Kili swallowed a lump that was growing thick in his throat as he stared at the elf; he couldn't bare to look at his brother again.

"And of the battle?" He asked quietly, almost fearing the elf's answer. He did not hear the noises that came with battle, but that did not mean it was over.

"Victorious. Unfortunately, the dwarf's lost the heaviest of casualties." Her implications were clear - Thorin's downfall had not been a part of Kili's imagination. Tauriel's expression showed sympathy and grief for him, something he was not expecting. Though she had treated him kindly in the past, she was still an elf of Mirkwood. They did not like dwarves.

"Get some rest. Your injuries were almost as grave as his." At her words she gestured to Kili's brother, and he nodded, already feeling the exhaustion from his wounds calling him back to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so I think I've got somewhat of a conflict picked out for this story, but it's still being developed. Thank goodness I know what I am gonna do for the next couple of chapters. Anyway, tell me what you think! Is Fili going to live? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. (;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I've had this chapter written since yesterday. I was gonna wait a week, but I thought you guys deserved a late Christmas gift. ;D Enjoy, and I always love the reviews! Can't believe I've gotten some already. You guys are amazing. x Also, don't be afraid to post what you hope to see in this. I might take it into consideration since I don't have all the kinks worked out yet. c: Just sayin'!**

* * *

Kili woke some time later. It was still night out, but he woke to the sound of his brother's violent coughing. He felt like he had been kicked by a horse, and his brain throbbed painfully against his skull to the beat of his heart. He groaned, running his hand over his face, and he forced himself off the cot that he had spent who knows how long on.

"Fili," he whispered, his voice still somewhat hoarse from the amount of time he had spent not speaking. His brother was still coughing, and Kili couldn't tell in the darkness if Fili was conscious or not. He trudged over to the torches, lighting them and then filling a small wooden bowl with water. He could hear the stirrings of guard outside the door of the tent, but he ignored him. He needed to take care of his brother, like he had done for Kili all their years of living.

Once he drew near his brother, he saw him stirr. His head was now bandaged, and he could see other multiple cuts and bruises that littered the young dwarf's arms and legs. He was only clothed in what they all wore on their armor, and his hair was slick with sweat.

"Kili?" Fili's voice was barely above a whisper, and Kili's heart beat rapidly against his chest. He couldn't bear it if his brother passed now. They did everything together; it had always been that way. No, he couldn't allow his brother to die. Not without joining him.

"Shh. You're going to be okay." Kili slipped his hand under his brother's head, lifting it at the same time he lowered the bowl to Fili's parched lips, which started to drink the water as greedily as Kili himself had done earlier that evening. His brother didn't say anything more, just finished the water and then fell back into a state of unconsciousness.

"You shouldn't be up and walking." Tauriel's voice sounded behind him, causing him to flinch and then tense, instinctively trying to grab at a sword that wasn't at his hip. He quickly realized that he wasn't being attacked, and he bent down to pick the bowl that had fallen from his grasp in the misunderstanding.

"I have to take care of him," he said simply, limping slightly to fill the bowl once more with water, intending to wash Fili's face free of the grime of war, like Tauriel had gone for Kili earlier. Tauriel's fingers clamped down on his wrist as he reached for the basin, however, and Kili glanced up at Tauriel, eyes flashing irritably.

"Let go. I need to care for my brother." He tried to speak with conviction, to make the elf understand just why he needed to do this, but she didn't appear to understand. She kept her hand wrapped around his wrist, keeping him from the water, and just stared at him until he grew uncomfortable and looked at his feet. He knew of the intensity of elves, but it had been a foreign concept to him until he laid his eyes on those of Rivendell. The emotion was almost nonexistent amongst dwarves.

"I'm sure your brother would be giving you all kinds of trouble if he knew you were up and about when you weren't supposed to be, am I right?" The she-elf's words caused the young dwarf to pause, and he scowled but relented, handing the bowl over to Tauriel. She took it, her face crumbling into something more relaxed, and then lead him over to his cot.

His brother started to mutter in his sleep, and Kili swallowed roughly, his grief threatening to pool over. He was surprised the other dwarves hadn't come to see them yet. He would imagine that they'd want to know they were okay. Then again, perhaps no one had survived. Tauriel had said that the dwarves had taken heavy casualties. The thought made Kili feel exceptionally sick to his stomach, so he locked it away in the recesses of his mind.

"Now, you're going to sit there, and you're going to tell me about your home." Tauriel's lovely voice brought him out of the painful haze he seemed to be stuck in, and he slightly shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he looked at her.

"What?" He asked. He had understood the question, but hadn't understood her intent. Why would an elf care about where he had come from? "The blue mountains aren't my home," he told her truthfully. He had lived there most of his life. Yet, it had never felt quite like home to him. He and Fili had grown up on stories about Erebor from his uncle, and yet, he had never been in its halls.

"I want you to tell me of Erebor. I want you to tell me why it is so important that you had to awaken a sleeping dragon fiercely guarding its treasure and kill it in order to reclaim it." The she-elf seemed genuinely interested, and she pulled up a chair so that she could sit next to his bed and listen. It was then that Kili noted just how beautiful the elf was.

And so he did just what he asked. He told her all about the stories he had grown up on. Told her the stories that had decided his fate in joining the Company when he learned they were going to reclaim their home. "I'm of Durin's folk. Besides this being my home, I felt like it was something I had to do. Besides, Fili was going and there's no way he could be going anywhere without me." Kili turned to catch the gaze of Tauriel, who was smiling faintly. "Why does Starlight smile?" He asked, mirroring Tauriel and grinning crookedly. He could almost forget that his uncle was dead and that his brother could very well be following. Almost.

"You and your brother are strange. I've never seen siblings act so fondly around each other. Elves don't have siblings similar in age very often. Did you know that? Perhaps that is why. Us elves are a slow growing race, so elf children are rare." She slowly fell into silence, her eyes shifting through memories of her life. "Now, tell me about Fili. What sort of trouble did he get you in when you were younger?" The she-elf leaned her head against the palm of her hand, staring at the young dwarf sideways as she prepared to listen to whatever story he was going to tell her. It made Kili slightly uneasy. No one had ever treated him so kindly, except for his mother. He didn't expect it to come from anyone, much less an elf. Much less a woman.

"It was more the other way around, if I'm honest. One time, I was being bullied for not having the 'proper dwarvish beard'," he held up fingers around the last part of the sentence, "and we got in so much trouble for coming home, bloodied and bruised for defending my honor." Kili laughed from the memory, wincing as the action caused pain to radiate through his bruised body. Tauriel opened her mouth to speak again, but Kili held his hand up, shaking his head slightly.

"I want you to talk about the stars some more," he admitted quietly. He remembered his time in Mirkwood. He remembered her telling him that the stars were a symbol of hope and memory. It was something he desperately needed right now.

Tauriel's mouth was slow to close, and she stared at him for a moment, deep in thought. When she opened her mouth again, it was to do just what he asked.

* * *

**Author's note: Guh. I wanna post this right now. D; I figure spacing them out will be a good idea though...gives time for readers to squirm and all that good jazz. c; - This was written when I was gonna wait a week to post it. Lucky you guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one we'll probably find out Fili's fate, as well as the other dwarves. ;D Remember to review. xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Gonna post this chapter before my brother and friends and I start another day of playing tabletop Dungeons and Dragons. Then tomorrow I have plans with friends. So posting won't come again until probably the weekend. Hope you enjoy this chapter - it's in Tauriel's POV. c:**

* * *

She didn't know when exactly the dwarf had fallen asleep. She spoke of the stars for hours without any difficulty of doing so. She was weary of the the dwarf, whose name she found out was Kili, simply because there seemed to be feelings developing where there should not. He had revealed himself to be of the Durin bloodline. Even an elf like herself knew when she was sitting in the presence of royal dwarvish birth. She knew that by defying her king's orders, by saving Kili's life and hunting those orcs from before and then turning on him when he attacked Erebor, her life in the guard of Mirkwood was over. But Kili was going to live, even if her brother did not. If Fili died, Kili would be named King under the Mountain. No, it was better to stay until the dwarf got better and then leave, when there was still the ability to.

She looked up, noting that the dwarf's eyes had flitted shut and that his breathing had evened out in the effects of sleep. She sighed softly, pressing her fingers lightly against Kili's shoulder and then stood, heading towards the sick dwarf. He had received a nasty blow to the temple, one of which rendered him unconscious. He had only awoken once, when she had found Kili feeding his brother water. She did not yet know the severity of his internal wounds, so they would just have to wait and see. She had all she could for the dwarf - the rest was up to him.

She pressed a damp wash-cloth to Fili's forehead, the act that Kili himself was trying to perform before. She was slightly concerned at how feverish he felt. He was fighting off some sort of internal infection, and she hoped, for Kili's sake, that he would be successful.

After she finished, she padded from the tent, lifting up the flap of the doorway and disappearing into the campgrounds. Almost immediately she came upon Legolas, who had a grim frown present on his face. It was a common sight to see these days. Particularly the more Tauriel helped the dwarves. "How are they?" He asked, not unkindly.

"Kili is fine. Fili, on the other hand…" she trailed off, eyes locking with his. His head was tilted slightly to the side, and one of his swords was freshly stained with orc blood. He had been off taking care of the last of the orc and goblin army then.

"I do not see the care in which you place these dwarves. They are the enemy." Legolas had been relentless in his attacks. Everyone knew of the elves dislike for dwarves, but Tauriel was starting to question that ancient feud. Why was it that they didn't get along? She had heard stories of Thror and and Thranduil's feud, but there had been rumors that Thorin was gracing their king with the beloved star jewels that he so desperately wanted. Why then, was this hate continuing?

"The enemy is out there, hiding unseen." Tauriel gestured to the West, where she had heard whispers of a darkness stirring. "It is time we put this hatred behind us." This didn't appear to sway the elvish prince, and his face creased in lines as he grew confused. He watched Tauriel for a moment, almost hesitating in his next words.

"I've grown fond of you, Tauriel. Do you not return such affections?" His words caused Tauriel's back to stiffen. The memory of her conversation with her king and Legolas's father flurried into the front of her mind. He had warned her against giving Legolas hope where there was none. There was a split moment in time when Tauriel would have been prepared to defy the King's wishes so that she could find true happiness. That moment was fleeting, however. She had spent the last six hundred years, the same amount of time she had been alive, to get where she got today. It had all gone to waste, of course, all over a company of dwarves and one in particular.

She felt her face meet her hands. What had she done?

"Tauriel?" Legolas's voice was softer now, quiet, and she felt his hand press against her back. She had forgotten that he had spoken to her, asked her a question. She could feel his closeness, and it made her feel uncomfortable. It wouldn't have a couple of fortnights ago, but times changed.

"I'm sorry. But it cannot be." She shrugged Legolas's hand away, walking towards the quarters where the other dwarves dwelt for the moment. They had wanted to return to their beloved home in the Mountain, but the humans of Lake-town had required them to stay put until they figured out Fili's fate.

She didn't dare and glance back to see Legolas's reaction - she could only imagine it was something unpleasant, and he didn't follow her. She didn't blame him. She wouldn't ever know that her rejection would cause the Prince to never find affection ever again.

Tauriel found her way to the dwarves' tent, where they were all sitting around a low fire, talking amongst themselves and drinking ale. Only Bifur and Ori fell in battle besides their King, and the Company was definitely feeling the grief behind the battle. Tauriel entered quietly, trying her best not to disturb their conversation. Once learning that she had been helping heal Fili, they had taken a surprising liking to her. They shifted so that she would have a place by the fire.

"How's he faring, lassie?" Balin was the one that spoke the unanswered question that each and every dwarf was thinking, and the she-elf could feel every gaze turn to her. It made her feel slightly uncomfortable, but she knew that she was the only one of her kind that would tell the dwarves of Fili's fate.

She was silent for a moment, not sure entirely on how to answer. "The young dwarf's wounds are severe. On most, they would have proven fatal. However," she paused to gauge each dwarf's expression before continuing, "Fili is appearing to heal surprisingly well. It probably helped that there was an elf standing by willing to help. Your new King will not so quickly pass into the Void." A cheerful roar slipped through the Company, one of which was swiftly cut off as they tipped their mugs to their lips and drank to the great news. It caused Tauriel to smile, and she found herself enjoying the company of dwarves almost as much as she loved the company of elves. She had not told Kili of the fate because he was fighting an infection himself and she was only sure of the young dwarf's fate after Kili had slipped, once again, into unconsciousness.

"Ah, we owe you one, lassie." Dwalin clapped her on the back, causing her to start, but she quickly flashed the smile and shook her head as he offered her a drink of his ale.

"No. I really must return to my patients. Then, I am going to report to my King and retire for the evening. Rest easy now - you will only grieve one King tonight." She stood, receiving each compliment with grace, and then exited the tent, heading towards the tents that housed the elves. The biggest and most extravagant housed Thranduil, and that's where she headed. It was time to stop avoiding the situation, and earn her fate in defying her king's orders.

* * *

**Author's note: My chapters are usually a little longer, but I figured since I am posting more quickly than usual then it's okay. c; I love all of the reviews I get! You guys are great. x Also, are you glad that Fili is going to live?! I couldn't bare to kill him off - him and Kili are way too close. Plus I didn't want Kili to become King under the Mountain. That fate is for Fili to fill. Anyway - next chapter will be back in Kili's POV and Fili will actually wake up and things will start rolling. We'll also learn Tauriel's fate concerning her defiance. I am gonna apologize in advance if there is any errors - I am half asleep and I didn't read through it. Until next time, folks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kili found himself on the brink of wakefulness when he heard the scuttle of movement in his tent. He felt exceptionally better, and found that he would be able to walk around if he wished it so. He sat up, eyes searching for the person that caused him to wake.

"Fili?" Kili's voice came out in a faint whisper, and he instantly bolted to his feet and pulled his brother into a crushing hug. "I thought I'd lost you," he said into Fili's shoulder, finding that the corners of his eyes were damp with joyful tears. He heard his brother sharply intake breath, so he loosened his grip ever so slightly.

"I wouldn't let a lowly orc get the better of me," Fili grunted squinting against the faint light coming from the outside of the tent. It had been showing the first signs of morning when Kili woke. Kili couldn't even joke with his brother on how close he'd come to death. He was just glad to see his brother awake.

"You should rest some more," Kili advised, pushing his brother back over to his cot. His protests were short lived, and finally he heeded his brother's wishes and fell back onto the cot. "What happened? Did Thorin…" his words trailed off as he was unable to finish his sentence. Kili's unspoken words were enough, and fresh tears leaked from Fili's eyes.

"Who have we lost?" He asked quietly, watching Kili move towards the basin to pour his brother a glass of water.

"Thorin is the only casualty I am aware of. We can ask Tauriel when she returns." He could feel Fili's eyes on the back of his head as he poured the water from the basin into a wooden mug. He turned, matching his brother's watchful gaze, and handed him the water.

"I've seen the way you look at the she-elf. You fancy her?" Fili's smile was playful as he covered it behind his mug, staring at Kili with an amused glint in his eyes. Kili felt his face grow hot, and he scoffed, trying to play off like he didn't know what his brother was talking about. "And don't try and deny it. I know you better than anyone."

"I don't fancy her," Kili murmured quietly, but his voice betrayed his thoughts. "She's just saved our lives numerous times is all, and isn't like any elf I've ever heard of or met."

"Who are we speaking of? I see that your brother is awake." Tauriel's voice caused Kili's back to stiffen, and Fili snickered behind his mug, then frowned and winced when the action caused him pain. Kili refrained from knocking his brother in the face simply because he was so injured, but he shot his brother a warning look before turning around and nodding his head at Tauriel.

"It's of no importance. Does this mean my brother is going to get well?" Kili had refrained from feeling the full extent of his relief until he he was assured that his brother was going to fully heal from his wounds.

Tauriel brushed by him. The split second her arm grazed his sent shivers down his spine, but he ignored it as he turned to watch the she-elf study his brother.

Fili didn't feel entirely up for being studied, but he only made a small comment as Tauriel did minor tests, last of which pressing her fingers lightly to his forehead to feel the tender spot on his temple. His head was still wrapped, and the bandage that covered half of his body was stained with old blood. Finally Tauriel halted, glancing over at Kili and nodding her head.

"He will be fine. Your new King will live another many years, unless something decides otherwise." The she-elf appeared happy of the news for Kili's sake, but she didn't join in on the excited banter that filtered between two brothers. In fact, Kili observed that she appeared quite...sad.

"Fili," he glanced sideways at his brother, "you should rest. I'm going to take a walk." Kili eyed Tauriel until she understood that she was to join him, and Fili didn't seem to complain much about the prospect of more sleep, as he was already lying back and closing his eyes.

Kili trudged towards the tent's flap, lifting it up and keeping his hand there until Tauriel followed him through. He felt one hundred percent healed again, save for the minor bruises and cuts that littered his body, but he was feeling a bit restless.

"I should probably inform the others of Fili's outcome," Kili said finally as they weaved through the throngs of tents towards the open field. It seemed that while Kili was recovering the surviving members of the three races had been counting those lost and burning the bodies of the enemy. It wasn't completely done, but Kili and Tauriel could walk along the edge of camp without the scent and sight of death plaguing them.

"I already informed them. I was going to tell you, but you had already been taken by sleep and I didn't want to wake you again. Not after lulling you to sleep with stories of the stars." Tauriel smiled down at him. Kili would have thought that being shorter than her would have been uncomfortable, but he didn't find any problem in it. He glanced up at the sky, graced with the presence of the sun, for the moment. He often found his face now turned towards the sky, usually at night, when he could look at the stars.

For the longest time, he thought stars to be a matter of hopelessness, far out of his reach. Then Tauriel came along and changed that outlook. He wished upon them almost every night, and as long as they didn't go out, they would keep his memory from fading away.

"What ails you, Tauriel?" Kili halted, unable to move any farther. All he saw around him were those of men and elves, and he felt utterly alone. He knew his fellow Company were in one of these tents, merry with the news of their new king and grieving the loss of their old one, but he didn't feel like he could join them. Not now. His place with them, with this mountain, died when his uncle and his stories did.

Tauriel halted as well, but her stop was much more graceful than his. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and Kili noted for the first time just how beautiful she was. She was without any heavy armor, wearing only a light leather tunic and pants. Her bow and quiver were absent from her back, and she only carried one of her daggers which was strapped to her hip. Her hair flitted gently in the wind. Kili wondered what it would be like to run his hands through that hair, and his face turned longing for a moment before he realized what he was doing and he lowered his head, cheeks blossoming red once again.

She lifted his chin up lightly with her fingers. "I enjoy seeing your face, Kili. Stop hiding it from me," she confessed in a whisper, emerald eyes blazing with some emotion that Kili couldn't place. However, he nodded his head, awed with the woman that stood before him.

"My place as Captain of the Guard has been permanently suspended. My king finds my actions," she paused, her face taking on a sour expression, "unsatisfactory and unhealthy for his fellow elves. I am still welcome in Mirkwood, but I no longer have the approval of the king and will be forced to live with the other Silvan elves." Her voice was normal when she first spoke, but as the words carried on she got quieter and quieter. Her gaze never left Kili's, and Kili found that he could not look away. There was a terrible pain in her eye, and he felt like there should be something he ought to do to comfort her.

"Perhaps if you refrain from any more dealings with dwarves in the future, he will return your rank to you." Kili didn't particularly enjoy the words that were coming out of his mouth - he had grown fond of the company of Tauriel - but he knew that she must have done quite a lot to receive the rank of Captain. He hadn't heard much of Silvan elves, but from what he did know they were not of royal birth and therefore did not usually get the titles of things such as Captains.

However, Tauriel was already shaking her head. "He turns a blind eye to the West. There is evil stirring there, and if we do nothing, it will be the eventual downfall of the people I hold dear. If I must defy him and do what is right for this world, then I will do so without a single regret." The determined look that came suddenly on Kili's face both caused fear and admiration to slide through the length of Kili's body.

"What will you do?" He asked, finally breaking eye contact with her so that he could look upon the blood stained plain below Erebor. Others were out and about, but most left the pair well enough alone. He noticed the other elf, the Prince of Mirkwood, staring at the pair of them from a distance, but Kili ignored him and turned his entire focus back on to Tauriel.

The she-elf hesitated. "I will travel with Gandalf and Bilbo as far as Rivendell, where I will take shelter there, for a time. I have not visited my fellow brethren in a very long time, and perhaps I can learn more from there. I do not know." She paused, and Kili took that moment to speak.

"I may come with you, then. The Blue Mountains are just past the Shire, and Mother will want to know of the news. If Fili is to be made King under the Mountain, then our kin is going to be welcome in the halls again. Besides," he paused, a half grin pulling up on half of his mouth, "I made a promise to my Ma. I need to fulfill that promise." A sort of softness coated Tauriel's eyes, and she brought Kili into a loose hug.

"You are unlike what I thought a dwarf would be," she whispered, wholeheartedly oblivious to Kili's embarrassment. "Your heart is true, and your mother is lucky to have sons that would be so willing to keep such promises." Something in the she-elf's voice caused Kili to wonder if there was some deeper meaning behind the words, but he didn't question it.

"Guess we should go find Gandalf then. I should probably inform my brother of my leave, as well as the other dwarves," Kili mumbled, finally able to pull away. His face was bright red now, and Tauriel found herself laughing at him. It was the most beautiful thing Kili had ever heard. He vowed he would hear it more often.

"Let's go," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him back towards the tents. "I remember seeing Gandalf near the dwarf's tent just before I came and saw you." Kili barely heard his words, too focused on Tauriel's hand on his own to care where she was leading him to.

* * *

**Author's note: God I hated this chapter for some reason. It just doesn't flow right, in my opinion. But, it started to snow so our plans got changed, which meant I got to write this chapter today! Lucky you guys. ;) I have an idea for a conflict, but I'm going to have to develop it more. That means there are probably going to be filler chapters. Ah, well. Review. Enjoy. See you all next time. x **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: First off, I'd like to thank anyone and everyone that reviews. Really. I love you all and it gives me so much inspiration to see that people are enjoying my work. Killer Rabbit42, I am so glad I made your day. Eclaire Stones, thanks for much for reviewing each and every chapter! You guys make my day. Oh, and if you little hobbits have a tumblr, you should totally follow me. c: It's newwhorizonss. Enjoy. xx**

* * *

It only took a couple of days for everything to be taken care of. They had found Gandalf relatively easily and he had agreed that they could join him and Bilbo on the journey home. The dwarves were less inclined to see Kili leave, but reluctantly agreed when he reasoned that the other dwarves of their home needed to be informed, especially with Fili's crowning coming up in two fortnights. Tauriel had parted from Kili's side to tell Thranduil of her plans while Kili returned to the tent where Fili was recovering.

"Kili, brother." Fili pulled his brother into an embrace, and Kili laughed before returning the gesture. It was nice for his brother to be up and on his feet again. There were moments in the dark recesses of night where Kili would grieve for his lost uncle, but he was certain it would have been much more worse if his brother had shared Thorin's fate.

"I see you're up and walkin' around," Kili commented, pushing away from Fili as he took a seat on his cot. The sun filtered through a slit in the ceiling of the tent, casting light onto Fili as he pressed his fingers against the braids of his moustache.

"Aye. It's healing nicely too." Fili turned to the side to bare his wound to his brother. The bandages were no longer needed, as the healing process had been accelerated by elvish medicine, and it looked particularly gruesome. A shiny pink line shot down the right side of Fili's face, making him look rougher than he had before.

A smile broke across Kili's face, and he gestured to his brother's scar. "Where can I get me one of those? I'm sure they'll be particularly popular with the ladies." A sly smirk graced the young dwarf's lips as he winked. Fili rolled his eyes, but he couldn't keep the smile from his face for very long.

"I'm sure you'll manage to figure that one out of your own just fine. You are the reckless one." Fili's joke caused Kili to remember why he had come to his brother in the first place, and all amusement left the younger brother's face. He wasn't ready to tell his brother he was leaving him. Wherever one brother went, the other followed. It's how it had always been, and he was about to tell him that it was not going to be the case. Not this time.

"What?" Fili had picked up on the sudden change in Kili's mood, and Kili hesitated.

"You're going to be king very shortly. Someone needs to return to the Blue Mountains to inform the remaining dwarves there that they can return to Erebor. I have volunteered to do so. Besides, I have a promise to Mother to keep." Kili's eyes shifted downwards, unable to look at his brother any longer. Their mother had never had any problem with allowing Fili to travel with Thorin for this quest, but Kili was another matter entirely. His whole life she had worried for him, worried that his recklessness was going to get him killed. Now he could prove her wrong.

"I cannot believe you." Kili tried to flinch away from Fili's words, but found himself stung by them anyway. "I just recovered and you're already leaving my side. I need you here, to deal with Lake-town's men and those blasted elves! We'll send someone else to go to the Blue Mountains.

Kili did look up then, mouth set in a grim line. "No, Fili. I'll be back for your coronation, and then I will find my own route. I can't be strapped to your side, hiding in your shadow, for the rest of my life. You're going to be King under the Mountain now. I don't belong here."

Fili looked incredibly angry as he gestured towards the door of the tent. "It's that she-elf, isn't it? I know you fancy her! She's taking you away." Fili's voice sounded slightly frantic, and Kili bolted to his feet, grabbing his brother by the shoulders and shaking him slightly.

"It has nothing to do with Tauriel, Fili! You're being unreasonable. I have to go." Kili turned away, still feeling the burn of Fili's words. I know you fancy her. His brother thought he was putting Tauriel before him? Before his people? He wouldn't even think of it.

"If you leave, don't bother returning." The words harmed Kili worse than the arrow tainted with that blasted orc poison, but Kili kept walking, shoulders hunched forward in a dejected manner. He knew his brother was just having a fit, he'd had them before. It didn't make the words sting any less.

Kili found Bilbo and Gandalf near the edge of camp, horses saddled and ready. Tauriel still had yet to arrive, but there was a pony waiting for the both of them as well. Bilbo seemed much more comfortable around a horse nowadays, and was feeding his an apple that he had probably gotten from one of the Lake men.

"Ready to go, Kili?" Gandalf asked, eyeing him in a peculiar manner. Kili had always liked Gandalf well enough, even to the point of admiration, but the old wizard was unsettling to be around at times. Kili nodded, however, and pulled himself up onto his pony just as Tauriel arrived. The sight of her left Kili's heart beating uncomfortably fast, and when he looked away he found Bilbo studying him intently.

Kili narrowed his eyes slightly, staring at Bilbo until the hobbit coughed and looked away. Kili laughed quietly, and then turned his attention to Gandalf, who was speaking.

"It is quite the journey we have ahead of us. Hopefully we don't run into any sorts of trouble." If that was a way of Gandalf warning the party of possible threat, it didn't go unnoticed by the others. Bilbo was watching Gandalf nervously, patting his pony for reassurance, and Tauriel had worry lines creased across her forehead. Kili sighed.

This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

**Author's note: There you have it. I figured there would be some sibling jealousy, but don't worry. They'll make up. c; Sorry this chapter is so short - I felt like that was a good stopping place and also...well...I don't really have another excuse. Review, and know that they're appreciated. Until next time, guys. xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: You guys' reviews have me pumping out chapters nearly daily! I feel like there is something wrong with that. Perhaps I should refrain to posting weekly. c; Though, I'm posting today in honor of one J.R.R. Tolkien. Happy birthday to the most wonderful man and author who ever lived.**

* * *

"We shall stop here for the night." Gandalf's words caused a gust of relief to shiver through the members of the party, and Bilbo nearly fell off his horse he was so excited to be back on solid ground. They were at the edges of Mirkwood, but Tauriel assured them that any elves that had stayed behind to guard their home would not attack them unless provoked. It would be the spiders that they needed to worry about, but if they took watch then they would be fine.

Since Gandalf was among them, they were allowed to build a small fire, and they were currently settled around it. Bilbo was already fast asleep and Gandalf had disappeared to scout the area.

Kili's eyes trailed from the fire to Tauriel, who was in the process of running her hands through her hair to pull the braids free. It was strange. Most elves were seen with multiple braids in their hair at all times. To see the she-elf free of them now was an odd sight that didn't particularly bother Kili.

"Why do elves braid their hair?" Kili asked, eyes lidded slightly in fatigue. The question caused Tauriel to raise her head, her focus on her hair wavering ever so slightly. She pondered the question for a moment before answering.

"I've always had someone braid my hair - ever since I was a small child. As I grew older, I felt naked if my hair wasn't full of braids. I could never go anywhere without doing it. Are dwarves the same?" She eyed Kili's hair clip, and the dwarf fingered it absentmindedly for a moment.

"Aye, I suppose. Though, it's more to keep our hair out of our faces and from getting in the way when we work more than anything." His face turned longing. It had been such a long time since he had slaved over an anvil, bare chest slick with sweat from the hours of working on making pearly jewels. Perhaps after he figured out who he was he could return to the Halls of Erebor and become a smithy.

"Kili?" Tauriel's voice drew him from his thoughts, and he stared at her questioningly. Her gaze, after she was assured he was paying attention to her again, was drawn towards the sky. A star, larger than most and brighter than the others, twinkled above. She pointed to it, a small smile gracing her lips. "That is Forgil, the North Star. It is where we are reminded that even beyond death, our ancestors watch over us.

"It is beautiful." Kili looked at the star for a moment, wondering if Thorin was watching over him now. For the past few nights he had been wracked with horrible nightmares of Thorin blaming him for his downfall. If Thorin hadn't been distracted by Kili being cut down, then perhaps his uncle would still be alive. Tauriel often reminded him that there was nothing that could have been done, as she was the one to soothe him when he woke, sweat and tears pouring from his face, but he seldom believed her. "Say Tauriel. Would you like to hear some music?" It was a sudden change of subject, but Kili could feel the familiar tightening in his chest that came whenever he was about to turn to darker thoughts, and he had his flute with him.

"I have heard of the music of dwarves, I think not," Tauriel said, laughing quietly. Kili felt slightly hurt, but that was quickly reprimanded when he realized that the arts of elves and the arts of dwarves were exceptionally different.

"Trust me," Kili whispered, eyes locked with Tauriel's. "I assure you that if you give it the chance, you'll find yourself quite pleased." Tauriel hesitated, but finally she nodded and she visibly relaxed, leaning against the tree that was behind her.

Kili grinned widely, eyes glittering like a child as he impatiently rummaged through the back next to his bedroll. Finally his fingers closed around the wooden shaft of his flute, and he pulled it out, bringing it to his lips. A subtle wink at Tauriel and then he was playing.

Bilbo woke with a start as soon as the music started to sift through the air, but the dwarf ignored him, shutting his eyes and allowing the music to consume him. He had always liked music more than his brother, and it never failed to calm him in troubled times.

The music was low, clear, and mournful. It displayed all his loss, guilt, and longing into the notes, and Tauriel's eyes widened in slight shock and appreciation. Bilbo had heard Kili's music before, but the hobbit still sat up to listen. After a few moments, Kili lowered the flute from his lips and Tauriel opened her mouth to speak, but the dwarf held his hand on, silencing her as he pulled out a fiddle. He strummed his fingers across it a couple times to test it, and then he started to sing.

_Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_

_Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_

_And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_

_Keep watching over Durin's sons_

_If this is to end in fire_

_Then we should all burn together_

_Watch the flames climb high into the night_

_Calling out father, oh,_

_Stand by and we will_

_Watch the flames burn auburn on_

_The mountain side high_

_And if we should die tonight_

_We should all die together_

_Raise a glass of wine for the last time_

_Calling out father, oh,_

_Prepare as we will_

_Watch the flames burn auburn on_

_The mountain side_

_Desolation comes upon the sky_

Kili ended the song, strumming a few more mournful notes on the fiddle before grinning cockily at Tauriel and giving her another wink. His eyes were sad though, sad over the song he had just composed.

"I was wrong. I do enjoy dwarvish music," Tauriel murmured quietly, staring at Kili with an odd expression on her face. "You never cease to amaze me," She admitted, before shutting her eyes and falling asleep. Kili grinned as he put away his instruments.

"So you're traveling to the Blue Mountains? What are they like?" Bilbo, now that he had been awakened, didn't seem to be falling back asleep any time soon, and Kili started, torn from his thoughts. He didn't seem to process the words at first, but once he did he sat back to ponder them.

"They're where I grew up. I've never even seen the halls of Erebor, though I'd imagine the Lonely mountain is much more extravagant. It's cities are more spread out, and the dwarves there are more for their own hide than they are for their kin." Kili's voice got quieter the more he spoke, and he pondered why he was running from the very dwarves that thought him family, from the halls that would forever be his home. Was it really wise for him to run away?

"Go to sleep, little burglar. We have a day of travels ahead of us. I will take first watch." Bilbo's eyes were sympathetic, but Kili avoided his gaze as he folded his arms across his chest and tucked his chin down, eyes trailed against the trees. He was not ready to face the demons that plagued him when that Pale Orc cut down his uncle.

* * *

**AN: Guh. I don't like this chapter either. D: Oh, and credit for the lyrics go to Ed Sheeran - I See Fire. They do not belong to me. I am not skilled enough to write a song. Haha. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed this chapter - it was a bit of a filler. Next chapter we'll probably see a bit of action. ;D Ta for now. xox**


	7. Chapter 7

Kili had been relieved by Tauriel once Gandalf had returned, and they found that they slept through the night without incident. Gandalf asked that they turned the ponies loose, since they were going to have to traverse through Mirkwood. Kili and Bilbo seemed a bit apprehensive, having had a bad experience last time they traversed there, but Tauriel assured the pair that they would be safe with her.

"Besides," she said, "This time when we stay and rest in the Halls of my King, you won't be staying as prisoners, but as guests." Her hand rested on Kili's shoulder, and he forced himself to relax. The elf was right - she knew these woods better than anyone, and they would not share the same fate as last time.

"You will not lead us astray?" Bilbo was still weary of Tauriel, and Kili couldn't say he blamed him. Kili noticed that Bilbo clutched something in his pocket, and he wondered if the hobbit had taken something from the halls of Erebor when he went in after the Arkenstone. After the fleeting thought passed, he knew that Bilbo deserved to have whatever it was.

Tauriel smiled softly, a smile shared by Gandalf as he released his pony. "The influence does not work on elves. As long as you listen to me and stay on the path, we will reach Mirkwood's halls before the sun falls prey to night once again." That put Kili's mind completely at ease. He didn't particularly like the thought of being in the middle of a spider infested forward when nighttime fell.

"Oh good," Bilbo exclaimed, voicing everyone's hidden opinions. "I'd rather not have to kill more spiders."

"Oh I'm sure you'll still have to, Master Baggins," Gandalf said, pulling his pipe from the top of his staff and lighting it with the snap of his fingers. He puffed a couple times to get the flames going, and then exhaled as he gripped his staff more tightly and then gestured to Tauriel. "If you'd go first, I'll provide light." Tauriel heeded the wizard's words, her hand slipping from Kili's shoulder, despite his silent protest. He had liked the feel of her hand on his shoulder.

Bilbo seemed quite green as the prospect of fighting more spiders, and it left Kili belting with laughter as he clapped the small hobbit on the back. "Aw, come on Master Burglar. Surely spiders are nothing now that you've handle the O' Mighty Smaug?" The tip of Bilbo's ears turned red, and he glanced back at Kili.

"Well now, dragons are big and somewhat easy to avoid, when you're small like me. Spiders, on the other hand can snag you in their web and then it's all over." His head tilted when he spoke, eyes fluttering in a quickened rate as his hands expressed his words. "But I suppose Sting will protect me."

Kili cocked his head to the side, tapping Bilbo forward as Gandalf pressed a stone to his staff and lightened the path ahead of Tauriel. "Sting?"

Bilbo glanced up at him as they entered the blanketed darkness of the forest. "My sword. I named it myself since it didn't have a legendary name like Orcrist or Glamdring."

"A mighty and suitable name it is," Tauriel said before Kili could poke fun at the hobbit. Bilbo seemed pleased with the elf's words, so Kili held his tongue. He just couldn't seem to understand how a small dagger like Bilbo's could do any damage to anything at all. Then again, it was just the hobbit's size, so perhaps he was misjudging it.

Kili moved Bilbo ahead of him so that he would bring up the rear instead of the hobbit, and he suppressed a shudder as he grabbed the rope handed to him by Bilbo, tying it around himself like they had done the last time we were there.

"Keep your wits about you. The forest is more tainted than the last time you walked these lands." Gandalf's words caused fear to pass through the party faintly, and Kili noticed Bilbo frown. His own lips were smiling. He wasn't worried. Compared to orcs and goblins, spiders were a breeze.

When he voiced this matter, Bilbo cocked his head to the side, as if he were pondering a thought. "Ah, but if I remember correctly, it was I that saved you and_ all_ of the other dwarves when they were about to be eaten alive by spiders and_ then_ again when the elves captured you." His words caused Gandalf and Tauriel to laugh, despite Kili's low grumbling.

"So you're the one that helped them escape. I'm curious as to how you managed to get in without being unseen? It's usually impossible." Tauriel slipped around a tree, eyes grazing Bilbo and then winking at Kili before she led the party once again, back facing the other three.

Kili and Gandalf were staring at Bilbo, awaiting his answer. The way the Burglar was able to travel around without anyone seeing him was particularly eerie. It had happened first with the goblins,and then again with the elves. Kili was curious to know how he managed it. Surely it couldn't have been simply because he was a hobbit.

"Uh…" Bilbo seemed nervous, not unnoticed by the rest of the members of the party, "Well, you see…" he cleared his throat, hand pawing at something in his shirt pocket.

"You must be mighty good at sneaking," Tauriel teased, causing Bilbo to sputter.

"I was not sneaking!"

"Then what were you doing Master Baggins?" Gandalf wheezed, coughing as the smoke from his pipe hit his throat wrong.

Bilbo was quiet for a moment before his shoulders hunched forward dejectedly. "Sneaking," he mumbled. Kili was about to reply when he heard a flurry of movement behind him. His hand instantly went to his sword, pulling it out and turning around. A hiss of a spider met his face, and he jabbed upwards, piercing the spider's soft underbelly as it squealed and writhed.

"Spiders!" he shouted, alerting the party if they had somehow missed the action, and then he heaved the spider to the side as it lay dead, twitching. Several other spiders scuttled overhead, hissing and seething at their dead brother. Kili and the others quickly untied each other from their binds, preparing for battle.

Now that it was the heat of battle, Bilbo's face was set in a determined line as he unsheathed Sting and held it steadily. Tauriel had her bow out, already shooting several spiders down from the treetops as Gandalf knocked one over the head with his staff.

"We are not far yet from Thranduil's halls! Let us move!" Tauriel instructed, and they heeded her words, bolting down the path as they plunged deeper into the forest. Kili lost count at how many spiders he killed, and one time they would have lost the poor hobbit if Kili hadn't lunged forward and tackled the spider. He quickly stabbed it, pushing himself to his feet as an arrow whizzed past his ear. He started, staring at Tauriel and then looking behind him, where a spider had just been about to stab him with its poisonous stinger that had gotten him last time.

"Thank you," he shouted to Tauriel, and she nodded, acknowledging his gratitude as she brought down another spider. They were coming from all directions. Kili could see the bridge of Thranduil's halls in the distance, but it didn't appear as if they were going to make it.

Then Gandalf was shouting and a brighter light was bursting from the stone on his staff, causing the spiders to shriek and slink back into their webs. The elvish guards from the bridge rushed forward to aid, noting that Tauriel was among them, and they fell through the front door, heaving and sweating as they tried to catch their breath.

For now, they were safe.

* * *

**Author's note: Yayyy spiders! I did like this chapter. It was fun to write. I also am going to give a reward to anyone who can figure out a parallel I placed into this chapter with a scene in one of the Lord of the Rings movies. It's kinda small and faint, but still there. I don't yet know what the reward will be, but first person to point it out will win. Enjoy, review (as I know you all will because you all are amazing), and until next time! We will see a little more KilixTauriel next time. ;D Kbyenow. xox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Good job to JuliaB for winning! I might allow the others who commented the answer a little something as well, but I haven't decided yet. c: Oh and you guys don't have to but if you want to check out some of my original work my name on FictionPress is jjbugg. Just for future reference. Kay, I'm gonna write this, Tumble on Tumblr like a maniac, then go take a nap because I'm sick. Enjoy!**

* * *

The elves greeted Tauriel with grace and welcome. "Why have you brought a dwarf with you? And where is our King if you have returned?" One of the dark haired guardsmen eyed Kili with barely concealed disgust, and Kili struggled not to scowl. Perhaps coming here had been a bad idea after all.

Tauriel didn't get a chance to answer, however, because it was then the guard noticed Gandalf. "Ah Mithrandir. I take it you are staying with us again?" The two guards didn't give Gandalf the same expression that they had with Kili, but Kili hardly felt envious. They didn't even notice Bilbo at all, which is what Kili longed more than anything.

"We are, and then we will embark when the first light comes tomorrow. Come, I must speak with you. Netholas, give each guest a room and make sure they are comfortable before returning to your post." Tauriel had turned back into Captain of the Guard, and Kili stared at her, mouth slightly agape. She was truly a woman to behold, and as the light haired elf guard, Netholas, led them off, she stopped him with a brush of his shoulder and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I will come find you later. There is something I'd like to discuss with you." Then she was straightening up with walking away with the dark haired guard following right behind her.

Now that they were here as guests and not prisoners, Kili could take the time to really appreciate what beauty the elvish cities held. "Right this way," Netholas sighed, not particularly fond of being asked to show them around.

"You will do well to lighten your tone, Master Elf. We are not the enemy," Gandalf scolded the elf lightly, much to Kili's pleasure. If the elf was embarrassed, however, he didn't show it. Though, his step was little more pleasant as were his words as he described where they would be staying.

"I still prefer Rivendell," Bilbo uttered as he leaned over to whisper in Kili's ear. Kili silently disagreed. Rivendell didn't have Tauriel. As soon as the thought crossed his mind his cheeks blossomed red, and he wondered what she could possibly need to talk about later.

The trio was led up spiraling stairs towards the top of Thranduil's halls where the guest chambers were kept. Bilbo and Gandalf were shown their rooms first. Bilbo was ecstatic that he was going to get to sleep on a real bed after so long on the cold, hard ground. Gandalf disappeared into his room muttering about the Necromancer amongst other things that were unintelligible. Netholas frowned when he must have realized that he was being left alone with Kili, and he gracefully led the dwarf to his own room. "Here you are. Don't try anything. Unlike my Captain, I'm not so fond of dwarves and my hand wouldn't hesitate to rid the world of another one." The elf vanished before Kili could get a word out, and Kili stomped into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Cursed elves," he muttered, studying the room with faint appreciation. The bed was made of a light wood, almost like the color of elk antlers. There was a small fire going in a hearth on the wall to his right, and there was even a writing desk with parchment and ink. A basin full of water for washing was nestled in the corner, and Kili went straight for it, having still been covered in spider blood. He poured the basin into the empty bowl on the wooden pedestal. The water was cool to the touch, but it didn't cause him to shiver as he plunged his hands into the water, cleaning his hands and arms from the black taint.

He slowly moved to his face, wishing they had shown him somewhere where he could bathe and get new clothes. He heard the slight shuffle of movement at the door. His hand went to his sword, a reflex, but when he saw the familiar flash of red hair his fingers relaxed. "Hello, Starlight," he murmured smoothly, turning his back to her once again to finish cleaning his face. When he turned around, using a towel placed next to the pedestal to dry his face, he noticed that Tauriel had also cleaned herself and changed into new clothes. Once again her bow was absent. She was barefoot, clothed into a loose green evening dress with one of her daggers strapped to her hip.

"I can show you to the hot springs, where you can clean your clothes and yourself as well." Kili watched her eyes unconsciously study his body, and a cocky smile graced his lips. When her eyes met his once again, she cocked her head to the side.

"What?"

"You could join me," Kili said, much like he did when he asked her to search him last time he was here. The words caused Tauriel's cheeks to blush, and she turned slightly away, failing miserably at preventing a small smile to turn her lips upwards. He had gotten an emotion out of an elf, something of which he felt rather proud of.

"No no. I think not. However, I do want to show you something when you are finished. So don't stay too long." Kili laughed at her rejection, not feeling hurt by it at all. He unclipped his belt, setting his sword on the desk as he pulled his boots off and wiggled his toes, sighing contently.

"You know how long it's been since I've been able to take my boots off without putting them right back on?" Tauriel laughed, shaking her head.

"I will never understand dwarves."

He clucked disapprovingly as she led him back down the spiral staircase, leading him towards the same area they had escaped through using empty barrels. She turned left where they had turned right, however, and Kili witnessed possibly one of the biggest hot springs he had ever seen. He was caught speechless. It had to be the size of Erebor's main hall, easily.

"I would receive another pair of clothing for you, but sadly we seemed to lack those to fit a dwarf." Tauriel lowered her head in respect. "I will leave you to your bath. I will wait for you back in your chambers." She turned to leave, but Kili's hands lightly brushed Tauriel's arm. _My, her skin's soft._

"Thank you," he said when Tauriel turned to look at him questioningly. Her face crumpled into one of joy, and she nodded, then pushed him gently towards the springs.

"Go wash up. You stink of spider." Her tone was light and joking and Kili gaped at her for a moment before bending down and splashing water in her direction. She gasped slightly at the gesture, but her laughter bounced off the walls now as she disappeared back up the stairs.

Kili quickly undressed, impatient to feel the warmth of the water wash away the filth of the last year. He submerged himself completely into the water, content for the moment to just soak.

"Oh and Kili?" Tauriel's soft voice came from above him, and he jumped up in surprise, eyes finding hers above him as she leaned over a railing on the stairs, eyes sparkling mischievously. "Perhaps there is _something_ down those trousers of yours." Her laughter bounced around Kili's ears long after she had left, and no amount of water could take the stain of the grin from his face.

* * *

With his clothes and himself fully clean and satisfied, Kili found Tauriel on his bed, book in hand. A small crease settled between her eyebrows as she concentrated on the words that were pressed between her fingertips. He knocked lightly on the door frame to alert his presence, and she looked up, still somewhat caught up in her book.

"Nice bath, I presume?" She mused, pushing herself to her feet and walking back over to the desk, where she set the book down and brushed her fingertips along its cover. "I always loved books. They're like little pieces of magic to be used whenever we start losing hope. I like them almost as much as I like starlight." She seemed to be speaking to herself more than for Kili's benefit, but she strolled back over, eyes blazing in excitement as she held her hand out to him. "Ready to see what I wished to show you?"

Kili nodded, taking her hand and allowing her to lead him outside. He was quite confused as to why she was holding his hand, knowing full well the comments that would be said about her if they were seen. However, he found that he liked the soft feel of them, intertwined in his rough, calloused ones, to care. It's all he could stare at as she led them higher and higher into Thranduil's halls, past several other elves, who watched them with disgust and slight confusion. It was only when Kili felt the brush of wind did he look up, noting that they were, once again, outside. They had gotten to the top of the door that sealed Thranduil's halls from the rest of Mirkwood. Tall trees loomed above them, their trunks settled behind them as they grew above the Hall's ceiling. A line of guard watched the sleeping forest for any sign of danger, and Tauriel relieved them with a sweep of her hand.

"I will call if I see anything amiss," she told them, ignoring the stares they gave her and Kili's intertwined hands. They disappeared back into the halls, and Tauriel turned towards the forest, and then looked up to the sky. "The stars are the brightest up here. Sometimes, when I'm feeling particularly hopeless, I come up here just to look at them." Her words was simple but plucked a deeper cord in Kili, and he found himself looking up. Tauriel was right - they were quite lovely.

"Kili I-" her voice was cut off when Kili pushed himself up on his tip toes so that his hand could brush her cheek, guiding her head down to meet his. His lips brushed hers slightly at first, and then with more confidence as she accepted the kiss. Her hand clutched his hair, and he found his fingers weaving through hers, sighing in contentment against her lips. Now that his hands finally felt her hair, he was sure that he had never felt something softer.

Tauriel finally pulled away, her cheeks slightly flushed. "What was that for?" She whispered, staring into his eyes as if they'd hold all the answers.

"For being my starlight. For saving me multiple times when I was undeniably being reckless." He whispered back, almost losing himself in the pools of emerald that made up her eyes. She appeared reluctant, and Kili was about to ask what the matter was when Tauriel's gaze was directed to a point above his shoulder.

"What is that?" She asked, her voice slightly fearful as she pulled away from Kili to gaze into the night sky. When Kili turned around, he found that he could not see anything amiss.

"What do your elven eyes see, Tauriel?" He asked, squinting into the night to try and pinpoint Tauriel's distress.

"A dark cloud in a cloudless night. It moves much too quickly to be natural." Kili wasn't sure of what Tauriel spoke of, but he knew that it couldn't be anything good.

* * *

**Author's note: Wow. This one was a tish longer. I am not complaining though - I had a blast writing this chapter! And finally they kiss. ;D Though, I don't want them to just get their happily ever after, so that's why Tauriel seems a bit reluctant. Any way, until next time. xox**


	9. Chapter 9

Soon, the 'black cloud' as was described to Kili by Tauriel, was close enough to be identified by a great swarm of great, black birds. They cawed and crowed as they shot past, turning suddenly as they drew close to Thranduil's halls so that they could return to whatever place they had come from. Tauriel's face was full of fear. "Crebain," she whispered, voice hushed as she straightened her back, hurrying back towards the stairs.

Kili's faint moment of disappointment that the night hadn't turned out quite like he had expected disappeared when Tauriel grew increasingly frightened. Someone that spooked one such as she was something that shouldn't be taken lightly. "What are crebain?" Kili asked. He figured it must have been the birds, but he didn't understand as to why they were striking such fear into an elf who did not fear even the likes of orcs.

Tauriel rushed towards two guard that had remained just inside the door that led to the outer wall, glancing behind her to answer Kili's question. "Birds of Dunland. They often act as spies in dark times. They haven't been seen since Sauron was in power, long before I was born. Stories of them have been passed down from many generations, and we don't lightly forget their horrible sight." As she reached the guard, she spoke quickly. "We need to send word to Thranduil. Send a rider, and then double the reinforcements. No one but an elf enters Thranduil's halls. I will remain here until my term as Captain is relieved when Thranduil returns. Go, and quickly." She snapped when the guard hesitated, appearing overwhelmed by Tauriel's words. He stood at attention when she spoke, hurrying off only when she ceased to speak.

"Come, Kili. We must tell Mithrandir." She paused, took a deep breath, and then paused to look at Kili. He stared at her questioningly for a moment before she grabbed his hands and grazed her lips across his knuckles. "We will talk again about what transpired outside." He nodded. He understood. Sense of duty came first. It had never been that way with him and his brother, but he understood Tauriel's actions. There was something larger than the both of them at stake here, and they had to figure out what that was. If his affections had to wait a little while, then so be it.

She didn't let go of his hand when she raced towards Gandalf's room, so Kili saw that as a good sign.

There were no doors that Kili could see, and Gandalf was sitting near his fire, smoking his pipe. He was lost in thought, and it took a couple of tries from Tauriel before he processed their appearance.

"Ah Tauriel, Kili. Is there a manner of your presence? Or do you just wish to sit here and smoke some Old Toby? It's quite rare, but I've managed to keep a little in my possession." He coughed as he offered the pipe. Tauriel denied, but Kili took a couple of puffs before handing it back. The tobacco calmed him, and he spoke before Tauriel could.

"Crebain, Gandalf. There was crebain above the trees of Mirkwood." All twinkling amusement left Gandalf's eyes, darkening them. He leaned back in his hair, gripping the end of his pipe tightly as he blew smoke rings.

"Are you certain?"

Tauriel shook her head, her hand tightening around Kili's, as if it were her lifeline. "I have only heard stories of the evil bird horde. I do not know what else it could have been. I can feel it, Mithrandir. There is evil stirring. I fear that this is only the start of evil things to come." Her words left the room feeling heavy.

"Don't worry. Whatever comes, we will endure. Just like we've all endured before!" Kili tried to add conviction behind his words, but without a known enemy, they fell a bit short. They had no idea what was ahead of them, what they were up against.

"I fear I must leave you, then. I was hoping to escort dear Bilbo back to the Shire. I must seek council with Saruman, the head of my Order. Perhaps he knows something that we turn a blind eye on." Gandalf stood, already donning his cloak. "Tauriel, make sure they make it out of this forest." He eyed the elf until she nodded, and then he gathered his cloak from where he had set it against his desk. "Tell Bilbo that I will visit once he's settled. You would do well to retrieve the treasure you buried in that troll cave, and give him a good share of it." And then he was gone, the sweep of his cloak the last thing to be seen before Tauriel and Kili were standing in the middle of an empty room.

"Do you suppose we are in any immediate danger?" Kili wondered aloud, turning to look at Tauriel, who appeared to be lost in thought, her gaze trained on the doorway that the Grey wizard had disappeared through.

"No. These halls are heavily guarded. We are safe, for the night at least. Our time here is going to be extended until my King returns, and then we must leave. Even with our rekindled truce with the dwarves, he will not be pleased to see one sleeping in his halls." She sighed, the softest of noises, and her fingers pawed her temples, as if trying to rid them of a headache.

"Come," he said, tugging her towards the bed, which was untouched. "Dwarves have the best fingers when it comes to head massages, did you know that?" She followed him easily, her interest piqued. He sat with his back against the headboard and then pulled her in between him, so that her head and back were resting against his chest. His hands instantly went to her braids, ones of which he started to unweave with skilled fingers. He pulled the clasp that kept them joined and placed it on a table next to the bed, and then he went through the process of smoothing her hair out. It was silent for a next couple of minutes as his fingers slipped underneath the blanket of hair, massaging and working out the stress that was carried there.

"Do you return my affections, Tauriel? I wish to know, because I've tried denying that I fancy you. I don't want to pursue interest where there is none returned." His fingers kept moving across her scalp. It felt nice to weave his fingers through her hair again, and she seemed more relaxed than he had ever seen her. It was his words that made her tense again, and he almost regretted saying anything. However, it had been weighing on his mind almost as much as the thought of impending doom, and he wished to know her answer.

"At first, I told myself that I worked far too hard for six hundred years to pursue something that could end disastrously. I found that doing the right thing caused what I've worked for to end, so perhaps…" she paused for a moment, so that her gaze could slide up to meet his. "Perhaps this can work. It's not going to be easy. Our races do not get along. It is rarely seen as righteous for a dwarf to court an elf, or an elf a dwarf. I find that I no longer care of their words, only yours." Her smile was faint in comparison to Kili's, and he quickly, greedily, brought his lips down to meet hers. "Lay with me tonight, Tauriel?" His intentions were completely innocent, and it didn't take any hesitation on the she-elf's part for her to accept. That night, they fell asleep together, embraced in each other's arms. Tomorrow, they would face whatever darkness came their way, together.

* * *

**Author's note: So...guys. I don't know what sort of poison or adrenaline or whatever you want to call it you all slipped me, but this fanfiction is pretty much writing itself. Something that never happens when it comes to my writing. I thought about waiting to post this, but eh...it's written. Why wait? I was also contemplating they did a little more than what happened at the end of this chapter, but I felt like that would take away from the cute things they do and it's way too early. It won't ever be particularly graphic either. Hope you all are having a good night or morning, wherever you are! xox**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Sorry for the small delay, I went to go post and it wouldn't let me! The stupid website has been having some issues. . Anyway, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. You guys are so nice. I know that I was taking a risk with them laying together, but it felt right. Plus they're going to be traveling a lot, so I just haaad to slip it in there. ;D Shout out to my brother (I know you're reading this) for giving me some ideas to think about! Onward, to victory! Or, er...this chapter!**

* * *

When Kili woke, half of the bed was warm. He blindly reached for the she-elf, but soon discovered that she was no longer at his side. His sigh was wistful, wondering if last night had been a dream as he sat up. The fire in the hearth had gone out. Kili fished around for his boots, pulling them on. He didn't bother with his traveling armor just yet, as he didn't expect to be leaving for the next couple of days.

He was weary to leave the room at all, not without Tauriel. He wasn't blind - he knew of the elves' opinion of him. It could be quite dangerous to wander about on his own, but he was too restless to stay contained in his room. Luckily, Bilbo was just leaving his room as well.

"Ah, Kili! I was just off to search for a bite to eat. The elves don't seemed to have learned about second breakfast, or the first one at that. I'll be happy when I'm back home, able to eat my five meals a day in peace." He patted his stomach, but the dwarf could hear the hesitation in his voice.

"And I'm sure you will, Mr. Boggins," he said, accent butchering the hobbit's last name slightly as Kili clapped him on the shoulder and they walked down the spiral staircase towards the main hall. Several elves were rushing to and fro, very uncharacteristic of the race, as they were usually much more composed. Kili could see that the door was opening, and the elf king Thranduil's white elk was pawing through the door, hooves clapping against the wood in an elegant manner.

Kili scowled, head ducked low as if to avoid being seen. He longed to know where Tauriel was. He didn't feel comfortable around so many elves without her at his side. At least then he could ignore their staring.

Bilbo wasn't oblivious to the dwarf's discomfort, and his face was solemn as he tugged him away from the main hall. "Come, Kili. I know where we can find some food, and we can deal with Thranduil later." He allowed the hobbit to pull him towards the cellars, a perfect place to hide out and eat at the same time, and he glimpsed Tauriel greeting her king with a small frown on her face.

"The Captain told us to eat down here. Your King has arrived. You may go and see him if you wish." Bilbo told the two elves that were taking inventory. They eyed the both of them suspiciously. "Off you go. If you don't believe me, go ask Tauriel herself." Bilbo's voice turned condescending, as if he were scolding children, and Kili stared at the young hobbit in awe. When had Bilbo grown such a backbone? He was not the same hobbit Kili had met when he introduced himself that one night in the Shire.

The elves sulked off, muttering about doing just what the hobbit asked, and Bilbo didn't even wait for them to disappear before he started muttering to himself and pulling various pieces of food from shelves. Kili himself grabbed a loaf of bread, frowning at the absence of meat there was in this cellar, and made over to the table with just the bread. Ori wasn't the only one that didn't like green food.

The thought of the fallen young dwarf left pangs of grief ricocheting from Kili's heart. He hadn't had much time to think of his fallen comrades since he had been told by the other dwarves, not until now, when he able to sit down and think about it. He tore a piece of the bread off with his teeth, chewing it slowly as he let the tears flow freely from his eyes. There was no shaming in mourning loss, and Kili knew that.

"They are at peace you know." Bilbo's voice flurried out of nowhere, and Kili brought his head up, staring at the young hobbit that the Durin brother's had always been so fond of. The only one fonder of the Bilbo, perhaps, would be Bofur. "They knew the battle would be won, and that caused them to be at peace with themselves when they were slain. Mourn them, but don't regret their deaths. They would have wanted you to remember fond memories, not those that are filled with taint and darkness. In the end, their memories were justified when those orcs and goblins were slain." The hobbit's smile was faint as he sat down next to Kili and dug into his food.

Kili didn't do anything, just wiped his mouth of the bread crumbs and continued to eat in companionable silence. "You ever lost anyone?" Kili asked. It wasn't an accusing question, just a curious one. Kili looked over at Bilbo, who shook his head.

"No, no. Hobbits are very safe creatures. We don't do anything remotely dangerous," he paused to smile at how hypocritical he sounded, "but I just know the right things to say to make you feel better. Tell me I'm wrong." Kili couldn't, and he grinned at the hobbit gratefully as he finished off his bread, not quite full.

"Think they'll notice if we steal some of their wine?" Kili's grin turned devious, and Bilbo shook his head.

"How often do they drink it, do you suppose?" Kili shrugged his shoulder in response to Bilbo, and then hopped off the stool, heading towards a keg full of wine. It took him a moment to hunt down two glasses, but once he did, he poured the wine and handed one to Bilbo.

"To future peace," he toasted, tipping the glass back as he drank deeply. Bilbo hesitated slightly, his forehead lined before he tipped his glass back as well. Kili much preferred ale to wine, as it went down easier, but he couldn't decline a good drink.

"So you and Tauriel." Kili cough and spluttered, trying not to drown on his own drink as he set his glass down on the table and stared at Bilbo. Bilbo's gaze was set on the table as he trailed patterns there with his fingertip.

"What?" Kili's smile curled upwards on the right side at the thought of Tauriel, and his heart panged slightly. He realized then how he missed the elf's company, which then made him long for his brother's company as well. Despite the fact they had left on poor terms, there wasn't a moment that passed that he didn't miss his brother. The smile immediately left his face.

Bilbo looked up and saw the dwarf's expression. "Oh no. I've upset you."

But Kili shook his head, his smile this time not quite reaching his eyes. "You've just reminded me of my brother is all. I miss him. But what about Tauriel?" He did not wish for the hobbit's pity, so he steered away from that topic, noting how soft Bilbo's eyes got at the mention of Fili.

"You two are pretty fond of each other. Hobbits are observant creatures. Makes for good gossip at the dinner table." Bilbo's eyes were knowing, so Kili found it unwise to try and lie. Besides, the hobbit deserved to know. Especially since they would all be traveling.

"I may be courting the she-elf. I'm telling you, tell someone of childhood stories, they save your life a couple of times, and then bam!" Kili smacked his hand against the other, causing Bilbo to jump and nearly fall off his chair. "It's foolproof."

"I'll have to try it sometime."

"It certainly worked with me," Tauriel's voice sounded behind Kili, tone perfectly amused, and Kili's sheepish grin appeared on his face as he turned around. Tauriel wasn't smiling, however, and she glanced at the both of them for a moment before saying, "We must leave, now. Our stay is not welcome any longer." There was a sadness in her eyes that Kili had not yet seen, and it made him want to do anything in his power never to see it again.

* * *

**AN: Lalala if any of you have pandora, I suggest looking up the "Lord of the Rings" station. It's got a beautiful variety of film scores, and it really helps me focus when I wanna write. Oh, and I've decided the other two (or was it three?) that commented the "Sneaking!" thing is gonna win too. So there's that. Kay, the brother and I are gonna go and play War in the North now. Tata! xox**


	11. Chapter 11

After getting their things, they had almost gotten out the front door when Thranduil stopped them. Tauriel's eyes fluttered shut, and it was then that Kili realized that she had not told her king of her guests.

"See to it this filth does not enter my halls again Tauriel, or I will make sure you never see them again either." The elf king stood tall, straight, elegant. Everything an elf was expected to be. He looked down upon Tauriel, not as his equal, but much like a father scolding his rebellious child. His son, Legolas, stood behind him, and for a split second he looked at his father, really looked at him. Kili did not see pride filter across Legolas's face, but rather disgust. And though that expression was shoved behind a mask once he noticed the young dwarf looking, Kili couldn't help but have a little respect for the pointy eared prince.

Tauriel, having been oblivious to everything but the King's words, paused for a beat of a second before turning around, hair like fire to match her expression. "I hope one day you see that foolish grudges are nothing but foolish, and when it comes time for your son to rule, he will lead with such knowledge."

Thranduil's eyes flashed, shocked and hurt that Tauriel would say such a thing, and Kili struggled not to flinch away. "When I told you that you could never be with my son, I did not expect your affections to sink so low." He turned, cloak flaring around him as he walked away. "Come Legolas. There is much yet to do."

Legolas heeded the King's words, but not before displaying another expression of disgust, this time directed towards Tauriel. "I did not know of my father's doing, but to sink as low as to court a dwarf?" The elvish Prince scoffed. "You wound me." And then he, too, was gone. Tauriel's eyes filmed over, and Kili grabbed both the hand of the she elf and the hobbit before dragging them both outside. He was cursing furiously in dwarvish, so much that Tauriel was pulled out of her shock to stare at Kili in a curious manner.

"Are you alright?" Bilbo asked. Poor hobbit was quite shocked as well. His fingers kept twitching, and Kili focused on the action to calm down.

"The stubbornness of elves is almost as bad as the stubbornness of dwarves. And now I'm starting to sound like Gandalf." Kili sighed, exasperated. "Let's just get out of this forest before I start sounding like an elf too." Tauriel laughed, patting Kili on the shoulder.

* * *

They made it out the remainder of the forest without another incident with the spiders. By then the hobbit was coughing and wheezing, his little shoulders shaking. "Are you alright, Master Boggins?" Kili asked, concerned for the young hobbit's health. Tauriel's gaze was set on the field that separated Mirkwood from the Misty Mountains.

"Yes, just a bit of a cold," Bilbo muttered, pressing his fingers to his mouth to stifle another cough. Tauriel returned her gaze to Kili and Bilbo.

"There is something going on in the North. I fear that my stay in Rivendell is going to be short lived. It is where the evil stirs, and I do not wish to linger. We need horses. Until we get on the other side of the misty mountains, we are going to have to travel by foot. Come, while there is still day to see by." She smiled at the pair, almost sympathetically, but Bilbo and Kili were already making to move forward. They were used to Thorin pressing them onwards; it wasn't too much different from their travel to the Lonely Mountain.

Before they got too far from the treeline of Mirkwood, a whinnying stopped the party in their tracks. Tauriel was the first to turn, her elvish ears picking up the noise first, then Bilbo, and finally Kili. Legolas stood at the edge of the forest, his expression grim as he held the ropes of three elvish horses. "I am taking a risk bringing these to you, _mellon_." He spoke to Tauriel, and she approached the Prince, her smile gentle.

"_Hannon le_," she said, dipping her head forward as she took the ropes of two of the horses. "We only need two. Thank you Legolas. It is the right decision you made, providing us with these. They will return to you when we reach the edge of the Misty Mountains." Legolas nodded in understanding and started to turn away, but Tauriel grabbed his shoulder. "One day you will be King, and you will understand." She let him go then, and he sank back into the forest without so much another word.

Those words rang with familiarity, but as Kili was helped on his horse by Tauriel, he couldn't remember for the life of him from where. "Bilbo, ride with me." The hobbit complied, allowing Tauriel to lift him onto the horse and then pull herself up behind him. A momentary sense of longing passed through Kili; he wanted to be in Bilbo's place. He quickly shook away the thought. Though horses were still too big for him, he could handle the creature while Bilbo alone could not.

They rode for most of the rest of the day, and managed to make it to the edge of the Misty Mountains just as the sun sunk below their tips. Tauriel dismounted, and, after Kili and Bilbo had done the same, she sent them back to their home in elvish.

"We will be safe here, won't we?" Bilbo was eyeing the cliffs of the Mountain with suspicion, no doubt looking for any signs of goblins or even orcs. However, it appeared as if they were lucky tonight - it was quiet near the Mountain. Perhaps the Battle of Five Armies had taken out more of the goblin population that Kili had anticipated.

"Yes. The Mountain was drained of goblins when they marched on Erebor. Still, we will only build a small fire tonight." Tauriel moved towards the wood that went up the side of the mountain, and Kili followed her, snatching up his bow.

"Bilbo, set up camp. Tauriel won't stray too far and I'm going to find us some real food." Tauriel had packed some bread, something called Lembas, but Kili tired of bread and farm food. He longed for the taste of meat.

"Keep an eye on Bilbo? I worry for the hobbit," Kili said, adding assurance to his words as he trudged after Tauriel, who kept bending over to pick up twitches and branches for a fire. "I'm going to go mark a couple rabbits. A deer, if I'm lucky." He went quiet, hoping that he didn't offend Tauriel. Thranduil's steed was an elk, after all.

"Two eyes, if I can spare them." Tauriel shared a smile with Kili, a secret smile that nearly left Kili melting in his boots. He tugged on her hair lightly, wrapping a strand around his finger as she leaned down willingly. Their lips met, and Kili sighed blissfully. He would never get used to her lips, and was reluctant to pull away.

Her hand trailed from his hair down the side of his face as he pulled away, and it took all of his self-control to walk away and hunt. He failed a couple more times.

* * *

Kili hadn't had any luck on any deer, but he had managed to kill a few good conies, of which he and Bilbo were tearing to at the moment. The rumor that elves didn't eat meat was proven true when Tauriel took one look at the cooked meat and shook her head, politely declining. She settled with the Lembas bread, which she only took a bite or two of before she was full.

Bilbo fell asleep after that almost instantly, his cold causing his body to shut down into restless sleep. It was slightly on the chilly side, but it didn't appear to bother anyone but the hobbit, who shivered and rolled over in his sleep. Tauriel was looking up at the night sky, and Kili stood and shuffled over to her, settling down next to her and taking a sip of the soup he had made. It felt warm against his fingers, and he kept the bowl there, hoping it would warm up the rest of his body as well. The elf's body heat was certainly doing the trick, and she laid her head against the top of his head, causing a vibration to trail through his skull when she spoke.

"You wish something of me, yet you don't voice yourself. Speak, so that I may listen and decide for myself." Her words caused a ripple of shock to pass through the young dwarf. She was right, of course, something had been bothering him, but he didn't think he had displayed it so freely as to allow the elf to know.

"I-" He took one of her hands in his own, rubbing it and feeling the soft skin that settled there. There were callouses on the tips of her fingers and the padding of the palm of her hand where she held her bow, but it didn't compare to the roughness of dwarf hands. "I wish for you to travel with me to the Blue Mountains. I will inform Erebor's dwarves that they may return to their home, assure Ma and Da I'm alright, and then travel with you to the North, where we can see what evil lingers there." He continued to rub his fingers across her hand, marveling at her beauty.

"You wish me to meet your parents?" Kili could hear the amused tone in her voice, and he raised his head slowly so that he might look at her.

"'S that alright?" He felt hesitant, like he had said the wrong thing. He had never courted someone before, much less taken an interest in anyone else.

Tauriel's laugh was breathless, and she took the dwarf's hands in both of her hands. "As long as we do not tread astray long, I would be honored to meet such folk. Though, I do not know they will treat me any better than my people treated you." Her voice was sad, and Kili pressed forward, meeting her lips quickly.

"They'll love you," he assured her. Now, he wasn't sure just how they'd react. They had always preferred Fili over him in the sense that they always got frustrated with Kili, and now that he was bringing home an elf that he was courting? He hadn't the slightest idea as to what to expect.

Tauriel fell asleep easily, resting her cheek against Kili's shoulder as she held his hand, and he stared at up at the stars while he kept watch. It was a few hours before dawn when a flurry of movement filtered through the trees. He squinted, hoping that it was just some wild animal passing by, but when he saw the flash of armor and a banishing of swords, he quickly grew to realize that they were under attack.

"Orcs!" he shouted, pushing to his feet.

* * *

**AN: Don't have much to say this time. Just know that I appreciate each and every one of you, and if fanfiction would let me, I'd be giving you all a great big heart right now. c: I hope you all know how hard it is to write their relationship, as elves usually see themselves above emotions. So writing Tauriel, who is quickly falling for Kili, is haaaard. Anyway..next chapter we'll get an inkling of who the antagonist will be. ;D Hope you enjoyed. Until next time. xox**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: 75th and 100th reviewer will get a reward. Don't know what, but good luck! And no, if you spam review, you will be disqualified. c; xox!**

* * *

Bilbo woke with a start from Kili's words, and Kili's heart sank as the orcs descended on the hobbit. Tauriel was already rushing into action, the grace and speed of which she moved rather fearsome. Kili lunged towards his bow and quiver, nocking an arrow and firing at an orc that would have surely killed Bilbo.

Tauriel ducked low, avoiding the swing of an orc's crude sword and stabbing it in the gut. It curled over in pain, and she took the opportunity to bring up her other hand, plunging her other dagger into its temple. Sting pierced another from underneath Tauriel's arm, and she smiled down at Bilbo gratefully before moving forward to take an archer that was readying his bow.

The battle was over almost as quickly as it started. Kili turned around, slaying the last orc in his area. His mouth was open to congratulate the other two on the fight when his voice died in his throat. Bilbo's hand was outstretched towards Tauriel, gaze filled with horror. A massive orc gripped Tauriel's hair in his dusky skin, sword resting gently against her throat. Any wrong move and Kili knew that the orc would kill Tauriel.

"Lower your weapons, scum," the orc snarled, and Kili thrust his sword angrily to the ground as his mind raced. He could hear his heart beating in his ears, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. Tauriel was expressionless in the orc's grasp, her daggers at her feet where she dropped them.

"Your mindless victories will mean nothing when Angandaûr burns the North," the orc scoffed, pressing his blade more tightly to Tauriel's neck until blood ran down her neck and stained the neckline of her tunic. A strangled noise pierced Kili's lips. He felt helpless, more so than when Bilbo had been captured by the mountain trolls.

Suddenly the orc squealed, releasing Tauriel as a blue blade pushed its way through the orcs chest. The wielder of Sting was currently invisible, which was quite a curious matter, but Kili didn't pay attention to that now. The relief was mindblowing, and he felt his knees start to buckle as he stumbled forward, reaching for the she elf as she pressed her fingers to her neck, a small frown pricking her lips.

Bilbo popped back into existence, slipping something into the pocket at his waist. As the orc died Sting slowly faded back to normal colored steel, and he was panting furiously, trying to catch his breath.

"Here, let me look at it." Kili pulled Tauriel's hand into his grasp, noting that her palm was coated with a thin layer of blood. "Bilbo, can you go get some water?" The hobbit scurried over to their packs, searching for their canteens of water. Tauriel smile was faint when she attempted to slap Kili away.

"It's only a small cut. I will be fine." Kili ignored her, pulling a clean handkerchief from his belt and pouring a little bit of water on it's edge. He tilted her head to the side, brushing her hair behind her as he pressed the handkerchief to the wound. It was only a shallow wound, so it didn't take long to stem the bleeding, and Tauriel's smile was faint as she ran her hand through Kili's hair as he tended to her wound.

"I'm quite curious. Invisibility is no small feat, Bilbo. Will you share your secret with us?" Tauriel's attention was cast to the quiet hobbit, who had watching the pair interact with small curiosity. When he was addressed, however, his gaze was cast downwards, and he kicked at the dirt for a moment before answering.

"I may have found something on our travels. A ring. It grants invisibility to the wearer." The hobbit's confession caused Tauriel's forehead to crease, and Kili took a moment to press his thumb to the wrinkles, smoothing them out and then turning to Bilbo after instructing Tauriel to hold the cloth to her wound. She complied, applying pressure to the cut as her attention went to the hobbit.

"That's how you got around, wasn't it?" It did make sense. Kili had often wondered how the hobbit had managed to sneak around so skillfully. He had doubts that it was merely because he was a hobbit, and now his suspicions had been confirmed.

"Yes, but magic rings that grant invisibility are rarely good." Tauriel's words caused Bilbo to seize up defensively, and his hand went to the pocket that held the topic of their conversation. "You should rid yourself of it before it takes hold of your mind." Tauriel took a step forward, hand outstretched, and Bilbo stumbled backwards, tripping over a rock embedded in the ground. He fell, breathing heavily.

"No! It's mine. I intend to keep it, and there's nothing you can do to sway that decision." Bilbo's hand was clasped tightly around the hilt of his sword, and Tauriel's eyes were sad when Kili slid his hand down her arm to clasp her hand.

"Tauriel. It IS his ring. Leave him to it." Kili and Tauriel shared a silent agreement as they made eye contact. Such a confession deserved to come to Gandalf's knowledge, whenever he returned to them.

"You are right. I apologize." She held her hand out for the hobbit to take, and after a moment or two the hobbit visibly relaxed, taking Tauriel's outstretched hand and pulling Bilbo to his feet. Bilbo brushed the dirt from his clothes, straightening his tunic and staring at the pair.

Kili's eyes turned worried as he brushed his fingers across the stubble on his chin. "What worries me a great deal more is this Agandaûr. Who is he, and what did the orc mean when he said he was going to light the North on fire?"

Tauriel's eyes sparkled darkly, her mouth in a grim line. "There are great dragons in the North. Thranduil-" she cut off, hesitant to speak any more. Surely what she was about to say was something that her King never wished to speak about, but Kili's curiosity had sprang forward, sparked by a flame of knowledge for more.

"What about 'im?"

"Thranduil has had poor dealings with the dragons there before. Perhaps Agandaûr is a dragon from the North." She didn't sound certain of her guess, however, and she turned her gaze upwards, staring at the night sky. The wound on her throat had stopped bleeding, and Kili knew that by morning it would be completely healed, leaving a shiny scar that would most likely fade as well. "I fear that our time with your people is going to have to provide more haste than I feared."

"Well, I'm sure you two will have fun with that. I, however, have had enough adventures for one lifetime." Bilbo cut into their conversation with a tilt of his head and a wag of his finger, and Kili laughed, clapping the hobbit on the back.

"Don't worry, Mr. Boggins. We'll take you home before we're off to face more dragons."

Bilbo didn't mask the relief on his face. "Oh, good!"

* * *

**Author's note: Thought I'd post this because I'm not sure I'll get a chapter out tomorrow. Gotta go up to my college campus to get some of my stuff and see about becoming an online student, so it'll be busy busy busy! Reviews are always the loveliest, even if it's just telling me if you liked it or not! You guys are the best. c: xox**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! I know I say that a lot but I do really appreciate it. Fuzzzy22, the reason I post shorter chapters is because I usually update daily rather than weekly. If I updated weekly, they would definitely be longer. Eclaire Stones, don't be so hard on yourself! I bet you could write just as good as me. :) Also, just wanted to let people know that we are not even at the halfway point. There is still so much that needs to happen! Oh, and one more thing: Hell yes, more dragons. ;) "It just simply wouldn't be an adventure without dragons." or something along those lines.**

* * *

The trio made it through the Misty Mountains without any other such incident, but that was due to Tauriel's careful eye. Several times they had to hide for what felt like hours because of orc activity. They seemed to be heading to the North, and that kept Kili and Tauriel's concern level rather high. Tauriel kept scouting ahead, much to Kili's displeasure, and it was agreed that they were going to have to enter Rivendell at night, when the orcs would be making camp. However, the next night that plan was diffused when they discovered that there was no safe passage past the orc camps.

"I fear that we are going to have to wait until they pass Rivendell." Tauriel's expression mirrored Kili's; if they waited for too long, they would have to visit the North before visiting the dwarves. The dwarves that dwelt in the Blue Mountains were going to miss Fili's coronation anyway, but Kili knew they would want to make their journey back to the Lonely Mountain as soon as possible.

It was then that they heard the covering of a particular wizard, the flurry of a gray cloak, and the flash of brown staff. "This way! If you remain here, the orcs will find you. Hurry!" Gandalf's voice bounced off the rocks, and Kili spotted the old wizard disappear around an outcrop of rocks.

"Gandalf," Bilbo sighed happily, scrambling to his feet from his perch on a large rock and hurrying after Gandalf. Tauriel and Kili exchanged glances, and then they rushed after Gandalf as well.

It wasn't long before they discovered that Gandalf had uncovered a hidden passage, much like the one they had escaped through when they were being pursued by orcs before their stay at Rivendell before. Kili sighed in relief - it was just like Gandalf to show up just when they needed him the most.

They opened up on the beauty of Rivendell before long, tarrying along the same path that brought them here last time. Kili heard a sharp intake of breath behind him. When he looked behind him, Tauriel had a distant look on her face. "It has been many years since my eyes have fell upon Elrond's Halls. It will be nice to stay here, if only for a night and to receive horses." She reached for Kili's hand, twining their fingers together, and then stepped forward, so that she was standing beside him. "Gandalf? A word?"

The old wizard was laughing at something the hobbit was saying, and he glanced back at Tauriel, his expression slowly growing more serious.

"Let us greet Lord Elrond, and then we'll take a walk." Tauriel lowered her head in agreement and the four of them walked down the mountain-side where Elrond stood, waiting for them. Kili did not know how the elf lord knew to expect their arrival, but he didn't dwell on it much either. There was a faint smile on the ancient elf lord's face, and he pressed his hand to his chest as he lowered his head in greeting, addressing Tauriel first in elvish and then the rest of them in common speak.

"I see matters have caused us to return to Rivendell's halls. I have heard of the success in your journey, and I regret the inability to tell Thorin himself how doubtful I was of his advances." Elrond spoke directly to Kili, but the thought of his uncle was still too raw, and he lowered his gaze, unable to speak. He instantly felt a slight touch on his shoulder, providing comfort and understanding.

Elrond seemed to feel the reluctance in such a subject, so he kindly changed it. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you need to." Kili looked up as Lord Elrond smiled at Gandalf and then turned away, greeting a fair, black haired elf and a young human man, one of which piqued Kili's curiosity. A human man among the elves was not a common sight.

"Excuse me for a moment?" Tauriel's voice brought Kili out of his staring, and he stared up at her as she glanced around at the party before following Elrond's footsteps to the raven haired she elf and human.

Bilbo hurried off, already comfortable with the elvish settlement, no doubt trying to conjure up a cup of tea or some food. Gandalf stared down at Kili, and the dwarf pawed the nape of his neck with his hand. "Bilbo told Tauriel and I how he was managing to sneak around all that time." He glanced up to see a flurry of worry flash in Gandalf's eyes before it was hidden again.

"Oh?" Gandalf leaned on his staff, giving Kili one of his famous 'oblivious' looks, and Kili continued after a nod of his head.

"He possesses a magic ring. It grants him the gift of invisibility. I saw him reappear with my own two eyes." Kili watched Tauriel embraced the dark haired elf woman, smile on her face, and then she clasped the man on the arm. Kili wondered who they were before he stared up at Gandalf. "Gandalf?"

The old wizard shook his head, clearly coming out of deep thought, and he sighed heavily. "That is ill news, Kili. Magic rings that bear such Power are rarely good things. Thank you for telling me. I will have to keep a closer eye on Bilbo from now on. I shall not reveal that I know until he tells me himself." Gandalf walked off without so much another word, and that's when Kili took it upon himself to move towards Tauriel. He was still weary of elves, and wasn't sure how this strange she elf was going to take to him.

However, his worries were settled when he reached Tauriel's side, and she laced her fingers through his. "Kili, this is Lady Arwen, Lord Elrond's daughter and a very dear friend of mine." The dark haired elf, Arwen, smiled and tilted her head slightly.

"_Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn._* It is nice to meet to meet you, Kili. You are of Durin's folk, if I remember correctly?" Kili nodded, eyes shrouded in confusion, and Arwen glanced up at Tauriel, smiling faintly. "My father was once friends with Thror."

"And this," Tauriel spoke again before Kili could really wrap his head around Arwen's words, and they turned their attention to the man standing next to Arwen. He was only a child in Kili's eyes, probably in his early years or twenties or thirties. His chin and cheeks were lightly shadowed with hair, and the hair was on head was long, reaching his shoulders, dark, and wavy. He wore simple elf clothing, and yet, Kili was sure he came from the race of man. "This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. His mother raised him here, among the elves." Kili and Aragorn exchanged polite greetings, and then he turned to Arwen.

"Shall we take our walk now?" Arwen nodded, and they quickly excused themselves, leaving Kili and Tauriel alone.

"Elves rarely show compassion and friendship, and yet, when they do, it's usually shown on a level of emotion that is rare to see in an elf. I had yet to meet the man Aragorn, but Arwen has been my friend since my first visit here, many many years ago. It was nice to see her." Tauriel grinned at Kili, and he squeezed her fingers.

"I see you did not much care of their thoughts on this," Kili commented, pulling at their intertwined hands for emphasis.

Tauriel tilted her head, smile still on her face. "Those two are fond of each other, even if it is not Elrond's wish. If anyone were to understand us, it would be them." Kili nodded his head in acknowledgment, gaze moving to the place Arwen and Aragorn had just disappeared. Tauriel's words caused a relief to spread through Kili, knowing that him and Tauriel weren't the only ones battling against the odds.

"I trust you spoke with Gandalf about Bilbo?" She asked. When Kili nod, she released the smallest of breaths. "Walk with me," she said, tugging on Kili's hand and pulling him towards the elvish city.

"Okay, but I want to show you something that has quite the story behind it." Kili's smile was infectious, and he was pleased to see that Tauriel was unable to refuse.

* * *

"And so we all got stark naked and took a little dip. Elrond eventually caught us, but the look on his face was worth it." Kili had led Tauriel to the enormous fountain that the dwarves had bathed in last time they were here, and his story was causing a great laughter to peal from Tauriel's lips. A satisfied grin perked up Kili's lips; my, how he loved hearing that sound.

* * *

***A star shines on the hour of our meeting.**

**Author's note: This was a hard chapter to write, for some reason. I don't know...but I hope you enjoy it! Had to sneak Arwen and Aragorn in there...Aragorn would have been about 27 at the time, and I wanted Tauriel to confess something about the elves and how they feel. Anyway, they'll be setting out for the Shire/Blue Mountains next chapter. Their stay in Rivendell wasn't much in concerns to writing time. Also, no posts until probably Monday? Sunday if you're lucky. I got a new job starting tomorrow with my grandma, and then I'm playing D&D with my friends. Bye now. xox**

**Update: I will post this in the next chapter too, for people who won't see this. I was just informed I got the dates wrong. I really should do more research before I write. . Aragorn would only be ten years old at this time point. I am going to go ahead and keep it here for now, but I'll eventually change it. Just know that this little slip up is realized and that it will be fixed at some point and time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: For those who didn't see, I made an oopsie in the last chapter. Aragorn was only supposed to be ten. Small mistake, I'll change it eventually! Also made another oopsie by killing off Ori...as he was supposed to live in Moria as a bookeeper, but I am gonna go back and change that too. Just lettin' you all know. Umm..I don't have anything else to say...other than to check out the cracked version of DoS on YouTube, because it's hillllarious.**

* * *

They were given horses, as the ride from Rivendell to the Blue Mountains would take relatively a fortnight to arrive. To Kili's pleasure, he was able to ride with Tauriel this time, as they didn't have any ponies and Bilbo was going to ride with Gandalf.

They rode out come next morning, with fresh rations graciously given to them by Elrond, and not much happened on their travels. The sightings of orcs vanished as they traveled farther West. Things, as they neared Bree and the Shire, looked peaceful, untouched by darkness. Tauriel even made a comment or two about the lack of evil stirring about there.

It was about a week when they walked upon the familiar path to Bilbo's home. They had only stopped to sleep and to get the treasure that was left at the troll's cave. The biggest portion of it went to Bilbo, as Kili's people had a whole room of treasure and Tauriel had no desire for such things.

Kili remembered the night he first laid eyes on the Shire. Fili had been arguing with him about getting lost, but Kili had insisted that they were going the right way. The look on Fili's face when they both found the rune that Gandalf had put on the hobbit's door was something Kili would never forget. The thought of his brother made him miss him a great deal - he had never gone this long without seeing him, and he vowed them that once he returned to Erebor he would mend things between him. He was weary of being angry with him, and hoped that Fili felt likewise.

"Well, here I am. Off to sit and smoke and eat. I'm thinking I'll write a book of my adventure." Bilbo was helped off the horse by Gandalf. Several of Bilbo's neighbors were eyeing the party with barely concealed disgust and hatred, and it only made Kili curious. He didn't understand how a race could sit away and pretend the rest of the world didn't exist.

"Don't worry, Bilbo. I'll be back soon to check on you," Gandalf said, eyeing Kili and Tauriel knowingly. "But now I must be off. There are matters that require my attention." Bilbo hugged the wizard, who returned the gesture with a soft patter of laughter.

To their surprise, Bilbo even enveloped Kili and Tauriel both into hugs, thanking them repeatedly for keeping him safe. "It's our job, Mr. Boggins! You got us our home back. Anything you ever need, you have Erebor's support," Kili assured Bilbo, patting him on the shoulder as he helped the hobbit carry his things into his home.

"And you may not have left a good impression with my king, but I will surely do anything if you should need it," Tauriel said, bending low to place a light kiss on top of the hobbit's head. Bilbo's ears turned stark red, and he started to blubber, asking them if they'd like to stay for tea.

"I'm afraid we should decline. We have a while yet to go," Tauriel said politely, glancing over at Kili and nodding her head. Kili was in agreement; he was excited to see his mother again. "Besides, I'm sure you'd love being alone anyway." They watched the relief crumble on Bilbo's face before he hid it, most likely due to his assumption that he was being rude. Kili knew the hobbit well enough that he preferred his solitude.

"Yes, well. Stop by for tea some time soon," Bilbo said as they started back towards the door. Their horses were grazing on the grass near the post they had tied them on. They both settled him by saying that they would, and then they were on their way again, consciously avoiding the stares Bilbo's neighbors were giving.

Kili wrapped his arms more tightly around Tauriel's waist as she spurred the horse into a gallop as they headed towards the direction of the Blue Mountains. Another week, and he'd be home.

* * *

"What was it like, being captain of the guard?" It was dark time, and they were exchanging stories around the campfire. The air was slightly chilly, and Tauriel had her head in Kili's lap as he absentmindedly wove his hands through her hair.

"Oh horrid. I enjoyed the fighting well enough, but my king could be a bit protective of his people. While there was a time that I understood, it was hard to follow orders of which I did not believe. It's why I was not too distraught to be relieved of such a role. Netholas will take my place, and he'll be a fine captain." Her smile was genuine when her gaze caught Kili's, and he lowered his head to press his lips to hers.

"And you, dwarf? What was growing up like?" She feigned detachment by calling him 'dwarf' rather than 'Kili', but Kili merely grinned at her and then looked into the small fire they had built, losing himself into endless childhood memories.

"Fili and I were always getting lost in one imaginary adventure after another. It didn't help that our uncle would fill us with exciting stories of Erebor, which we had never seen. And then we got older, and Fili started acting less silly and more sophisticated. The girls started noticing him," he paused, his stomach twisting uncomfortable as more unpleasant memories surfaced.

"What? They didn't chase you?" Tauriel teased, not yet seeing the look on Kili's face.

"I wasn't seen as attractive among my own kind. Fili always got the attention. He had the beard and facial hair, which is very important amongst dwarvish culture. You're the first girl to ever show me any attention." His confession caused his cheeks to redden considerably, and Tauriel reached up to run her fingers across the stubble on his cheeks.

"Well, I suppose they are only just missing out then. I wouldn't have you changed. Perhaps it is such a reason. You are not like most dwarves I have met." She padded his nose softly with her index finger, a faint smile gracing her lips, and Kili's heart squeezed.

He had never felt love before. Not outside his own kin. He was ugly, and had been reminded of such for most of his childhood. His poorly grown facial hair barely made him a dwarf, amongst the standards of such a race. The only reason he hadn't been bullied to the point of never showing his face was his heritage and his brother's fierce loyalty. His thoughts strayed back to when the elf below him had saved his life for the second time, as he laid on the table dying of poison. He had asked her if she could love him, and she had told him that she could. He didn't know what to do with such an emotion, other than cherish it and do the same in return.

"Kili?" Tauriel sat up, turning to face him. "Are you alright?" She was watching him with a light expression, curiosity gracing the features. Kili launched forward, tackling Tauriel so that she lay on her back and he above her. He pressed kisses to every inch of her face, her pearly laughter filling the air. It was such a beautiful, foreign sound. It was very rare to hear an elf laugh, and it would be a sound that Kili would cherish for the rest of his life.

Finally his lips found his way back down to hers, and then he rolled over, pulling her with him so that her head rest on his chest and he could gaze up at the stars. "Never fade away, Starlight." He whispered, planting one last kiss on top her head before they fell asleep.

They had no idea that the peace they felt so deeply in their hearts was going to be shattered by forces much bigger than either of them.

* * *

**Author's note: Dun dun dunnnn! Okay, so I'm horrible at writing cutsie scenes. Blahh. I feel like they are SO OOC. You guys have no idea how hard it is to write a person who is supposed to be above emotions (Tauriel) fall in love and express it. It's hard. D: I am also going to go ahead and tell people that, for the reason I just stated above, there won't be any smut. If you're waiting for that, I apologize. It won't happen. I would not be happy with it no matter how I wrote it, so this story is focusing more on cute romance and epic adventure. I hope I'm doing an okay job though, and I just had to add some foreshadowing in there. Enjoy, and until next time. xox**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: Um...you guys are awesome. That is all.**

* * *

"It is much smaller compared to the Misty Mountains," Tauriel said, tugging the horse to a halt as she stared up at at Kili's childhood home. He tucked his head onto her shoulder, his gaze cast towards the mountainside. They were still massive in size, but Tauriel was right. They didn't compare to the mountains they had just traversed earlier that year.

"Yes, but it's home," was Kili's only comment. Tauriel spurred the horse forward, galloping towards the massive door that made up the only Halls in the Blue Mountains. Several dwarves rushed out to meet the horse, weapons banished.

"Halt, elf! What is your business here?" Kili popped his head around Tauriel, so that he was in view of the dwarf guardsmen. He grinned cockily, and the dwarves immediately lowered their weapons when they recognized the dwarf prince.

"Kili! Send word to Dis - her youngest son has arrived!" The dwarf called back to one of the other guardsmen, who quickly disappeared through the door, surely to pass along the message. Tauriel dismounted, helping Kili along as well, and they released their horse, who tossed his head and then started back towards the direction of the Shire.

"Master Kili, what is this she elf doing with you?" The dwarf leered at Tauriel, his fingers tightening around his ax. The other two remaining guards did the same, and Kili frowned, wrapping his fingers around Tauriel's.

"She is not the enemy. You will not treat her as such. Now will we be allowed passage so that I may go see my mother?" Kili's voice had taken on an authoritative tone, and the dwarves nodded, but their grip of their weapons never relaxed, even as they moved aside to allow Tauriel and Kili passage.

The doors open up to reveal a massive hall, but so much less extravagant than that of the Lonely Mountain, or even Moria. Several tunnels branched off of the main hall, leading to smaller nooks and crannies that housed several dwarves. It was a little full, as the dwarves of the Blue Mountains took in Erebor's dwarves when they lost their home, and several of the dwarves were bustling about, just ending their work day.

Kili could hear the not-so-hushed whispers of each dwarf they passed, questioning and outraged at the fact that one of "their princes was holding hands with a filthy pointy eared she elf." Kili tugged on Tauriel's hand, quickening their pace, and he rushed down the second tunnel on the left, relieved to find it empty. The halls were familiar, and yet, because of the dwarf's misdirected hatred, he couldn't enjoy it. His stomach twisted in painful knots as they drew closer and closer to his mother's home.

"Kili, your grip is quite strong," Tauriel reminded, squeezing his hand lightly. He loosened his hold on her ever so slightly, smiling grimly up at her. Her face crumpled into one of sympathy. "Do not worry of the other dwarves, Kili. It is how it has been for a very long time. And I do not blame them. I realize now it was my king at fault all this time."

Kili shook his head. "Thrain was not without fault as well." He halted outside a door, suddenly unable to breath. His free hand was poised, prepared to knock, and Tauriel squeezed in hand again in an act of encouragement.

He didn't get the chance, however, because all of a sudden his mother had pulled the door open and then pulled him in for a rough, bone crushing hug. Dis was exceptionally attractive among dwarf standards. The top of her head only reached Kili's eyes. She was extremely broad in the shoulders, her hair the color of spun gold. Two portions of her hair that framed her face were drawn together and braided, which fell against her chest. Her beard was only just slightly lighter than her hair and long enough to braid at well. She was wearing fine clothing, much finer than any of the dwarves seen out in the main hall.

"Ma," Kili gasped, trying to tug away from his mother's grasp. She didn't release for another few moments, but when she did, she took one look at Tauriel, broke into a toothy grin, and pulled her in next, much to Kili and Tauriel's surprise. Her grip on Tauriel was no less merciful, and Tauriel gripped her stomach as soon as Dis let go.

"Aren't going to introduce me t' ya lady, Kili?" Dis said, tugging Kili and Tauriel further into the room, shutting the door, and then plopping them down at the wooden table in the corner. "Care for some ale? It's quite fine." Kili nodded enthusiastically at the same time Tauriel declined, and Dis bustled off, returning moments later with a mug full of ale for Kili and herself.

As she sat, Kili started to explain. "Ma, this is Tauriel, of Mirkwood. She is very dear to me," he confessed, smiling at his mother sheepishly.

Dis snorted, taking a big swig of her ale before slapping it on the table. "Well o' course she is! You brought her to meet me, didn't you?" Dis winked at Tauriel, who smiled widely as she looked over at Kili, amused.

"I like her," Tauriel said, beaming. Kili was also feeling a mixture of relief and pleasure.

"And I'm pleased to see that the elves are so smart nowadays. Knows how to butter me up with compliments." Dis's expression turned serious as she turned back to her son, who sipped at his ale silently. "I'm hoping that there is more good news?" Kili coughed on his ale, thumping his chest with his fist for a good few moments before he calmed down enough again to speak.

"Erebor has been reclaimed. Fili," Kili hesitated, heaving deeply and avoiding eye contact with his mother, "will be taking the throne as King." Kili's eyes shuttered close as he heard the squealing of wood against the floor, and then Dis was moving away from the table. Thorin had been Dis's brother; he could only imagine how well she was taking the news that he was dead and that her son was going to become king.

"Tauriel, walk with me please." Dis's voice brought Kili's head shooting up, and he stared at his mother as she stood at the doorway, head turned so that she was looking at Tauriel, waiting for her answer. The she elf looked mildly surprised, but she nodded and stood without so much as looking at Kili.

As soon as they left, Kili stood, studying the room. It was nothing of extravagance. After his father fell in the battle of Moria (or so it was claimed, as they never found the body), Dis had demanded that she was downsized to smaller living quarters. "We have no use for such a large home!" She had said, and so they had moved to a small three room area. Dis's bed was in with the kitchen, and Kili and Fili's bedrooms were farther in.

"Kili!" A gruff voice greeted Kili's ears, and Kili swiveled on his heel. Gimli stood in the doorway of his home, smiling widely as he held his arms open. "I heard a little rumor you had returned, but I admit, I didn't believe it until now." Kili rushed to one of his dearest friends, clasping him on the arms in dwarvish form of embrace.

"Gimli! Keeping the place runnin', as I know you do best, eh?" Gimli stroked his beard, nodding his head after a moment's hesitation.

"I'll be ready to be home though. How's my father?" Kili could hear the worry in his friend's voice, and he settled that with a clasp on the shoulder.

"He's fine. Enjoying walking amongst his home again, I'm sure." Gimli's smile returned, and he nodded, satisfied with Kili's answer. He was about to speak, to ask of the journey, he was sure, as he was too young to accompany them, but was interrupted by the return of his mother and Tauriel. Tauriel looked troubled, but Dis looked satisfied and she pulled Gimli into one of her hugs as soon as she saw him.

"Nice to see you too, Dis. I-who this the she-elf?" Gimli's voice took on a harder tone, and he eyed Tauriel suspiciously. "What is she doing here?" Kili was about to intervene, to tell the dwarf she was a friend, when his mother beat him to it.

"She is a part of this family now. If you can't accept that, then get out of me house." She swatted at him, pushing him towards the door besides his protests. "Yeh heard me. Out!" She had him out the door with another blink of an eye, and then she was looking at Tauriel apologetically. "Sorry for that. You will not see that again while I have a say in it. I am forever in your debt for keeping me son alive, even though he's so reckless."

"Ma!" Kili protested, taking a swipe at his mother to pull her into a headlock like hug, but she sidestepped, laughing.

"How long do I have you as my guests? I assume you will travel with us back to Erebor? Your brother will already be king, but it is our home." Kili shook his head, and his mother took on a saddened expression, one of which almost broke Kili's heart.

"Not yet, Ma. Tauriel and I have business in the North." He hoped to avoid giving her the grim details, and she didn't pry. Kili felt the relief seep through his body.

"And don't worry, Dis. I will do everything in my power to keep your son safe. He will return home to you." Tauriel's words ran familiarity, and he realized he had told Tauriel of his promise when he had been locked up in Thranduil's cells. Dis seemed to remember the words too, because she nodded her head solemnly.

"I will hold you to those words. Now," she said, effectively switching the subject to a much lighter topic, "sit and tell me about yourself. Tell me of your adventure." And they did. They sat around the table, drinking ale and telling stories, for most of the night.

* * *

**Author's note: Hoped I lived up to expectations when it came to Dis. Umm...had to put Gimli in there, as he would be in his early sixties at the time. ;D We'll be discovering the evil that is amiss in the next couple of chapters probably, so look forward to that. Also, I have decided not to give any more rewards out. Sorry, and thanks for the support. xox**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: I have started working more, so that's why this was a bit behind what I am used to when it comes to posting. But, hey, it's faster than most authors so deal with it. (;**

* * *

Dis pulled the cloak more tightly around her son, fussing over him despite his processes. Tauriel didn't try and save poor Kili either - her and Dis had become rather close during their stay. Kili had had his doubts when they had first arrived. Dis was a strong willed dwarf and more often than not she was more hard headed and stubborn than most of the dwarf men in her presence. It was that reason that Kili was relieved that she had taken a liking to Tauriel. His mother would keep her safe from getting eaten alive by the other dwarves.

"I'm going to be fine, Ma. You'll be seeing me again before long." Kili pulled the hood on the navy blue cloak over his head, and then pulled his mother in for a hug, tucking her under his chin and sighing deeply. "And Ma? When you get to Fili, will you apologize to him for me?" Kili's guilt seeped through when his mother pulled away to look at him, stern expression lighting up her eyes. Tauriel's mouth was pressed in a small frown too, but Kili knelt down slightly to whisper in his mother's ear. "He is wounded. He thinks that Tauriel is replacing him, and we didn't leave on such good terms."

Dis rolled her eyes and then smacked her son across the side of his head, causing his hair to fly in his face. "Ow!" He muttered, shocked. He clutched his head, brushing his hair out of his eyes, and Tauriel struggled to remain straight faced. "What was that for?" He frowned deeply, and Dis started to rumble with laughter, walking over to the dresser that sat next to her bed and pull out her traveling cloak and sword.

"Well I couldn't very well hit your brother, could I? He's in Erebor. Don't you worry; he'll be getting his turn as soon as I see him." She chuckled, most likely at the memory that will unfold once she gets to Erebor, and then quietly sighed, shaking her head. "You boys, always fighting. You'll work it out though. You always do." She clipped her sword to her hip and then pulled her cloak on, facing Tauriel and Kili.

"I trust that whatever business you two have in the North is terribly important. I am not blind to what is going on - there is evil stirring that has been in a deep slumber for a long, long time." She pawed at the ring on her left middle finger, a mother's worry displayed across her face. "I will not lose you to it. Come home to Erebor. Come home to me." She cupped Kili's cheeks, pulling him down so that she could press her lips to his forehead, and then turned and did the same with Tauriel, who had to bend significantly lower.

"Take care of my son." The mother's words were significantly deeper, and a look was exchanged between the two women, but Kili couldn't discern what it meant, so he gave up. If the women wanted to have their secrets, then he was going to let them have it!

"I can give you a pony, Kili, but I'm afraid you're going to have to get a horse in Bree. I might be able to find you a horse, but I can't promise you anything." Dis switched from speaking to her son to Tauriel, and Tauriel nodded, smiling faintly.

"If it's not any trouble. And don't go out of your way searching for one. If need, I can walk." Dis nodded and then disappeared through the front door to see if she could find a spare horse.

"Well that's-" Kili's voice was cut off when Tauriel kissed him, and he was only shocked for a beat of a second before his eyes shuttered closed and he pushed himself up onto his tip toes, wrapping her strands of hair through his fingers. "What was that for?" He whispered, the corners of his lips tugging upwards.

"For being brave. For being reckless. For bringing me to meet your mother, who has treated me more like a parent than Thranduil ever did. For banishing the loneliness that was slowly consuming my heart." Her confession send a shudder of pleasure through Kili, and he brought his lips up to meet hers again. He felt his adoration for this elf grow with each passing moment. He could even feel the beginning stages of love. Did he love her?

He pulled away from her lips, slowly, to gaze at her. Yes, yes he did. And he would do anything to protect her.

"Well now. You can get to know each other when I'm gone." Dis's voice tore the couple apart. Neither looked embarrassed, but Dis still chuckled as she clapped her hands together. "I managed to buy a horse off of a family. Kili, you'll be using old Dusty."

Kili shook his head. Dusty was the family pony, and he couldn't take her and force his mother to walk the entire journey to Erebor. "Take her. I can ride with Tauriel on the horse until we reach Bree, and then I'll buy my own pony."

Dis pursed her lips, and then fished around her pockets before pressing some coin into Kili's palm. "At least take this for the pony." She stared at her youngest for a few moments, her eyes misty. "Please come home to me," she whispered. "You do still have that rune stone, right? It's good luck remember? It'll make sure you're safe." Kili nodded, and she sighed, running her hands along Kili's arms before nodding her head, resolute. "This was a good home for us. It will be nice to return to my people's halls, though."

They all headed towards the main hall, where most of Erebor's dwarves were heading out, ready to make the long journey home. Many greeted Kili and Dis with pleasure, only to ignore Tauriel. Dis found her place near the front of the group, where someone was holding the horse and Dusty for her, and she handed the horse's rope to Tauriel.

"Safe travels you two," she eyed them both seriously before pulling them into one last hug and then mounting Dusty. Tauriel did the same for their horse, and then she pulled Kili up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and they spurred off, galloping past the line of dwarves and heading along the path that they had just taken, instead heading to the North. It was time to see what was going on in Middle Earth.

* * *

"What happened here?" Kili's voice came out in a whisper, horrified. They had been riding hard for about a week and a half. They had seen far too many sightings of orcs, but there hadn't been a time when they had difficulties with them.

That morning they had seen smoke unfurling in the horizon, and so they had gone to investigate. They were greeted with a smoldering village. Black sooth rained from the sky, and the smoked stink of burning flesh met Kili's nose. The people of the village had been unable to escape.

"I do not yet know," was all Tauriel said. She spoke softly to her horse and then again to Kili's pony, telling them to graze but to stay close to them. She then took off towards the village, Kili following behind. He envied her movement and speed.

She paused at the first villager, studying the corpse intently, before staring up at the burning buildings. "This does not make sense," she said, rising to her full length as she spoke more to herself than to him.

"What doesn't?"

She looked back at him, then gestured to the events around her. "The way the buildings were burned. This was done by a dragon. Yet," she pointed to yet another corpse, one of which had multiple arrows sticking out of its back. "That one was killed by orcs." Her eyes filled with fear, she pulled out her dagger. It made Kili nervous, and so he unsheathed his sword as they trudged further into the village.

"I do not like this Kili. If orcs and dragons are working together, then that can not mean good things for us, not good at all."

"Oh, it most certainly isn't." A voice sounded behind Kili, and they both turned quickly, ready to fight. What they saw made Kili's blood run cold.

_Oh no._

* * *

**Author's note: mwahaha. mwahahahahahahahahahah. Okay. I'm good. I am sorry. Um, I think you guys will get another chapter tomorrow, but I might be too tired after work, so if not it will come Friday. xox**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's notes: Guys, go look up "I see Fire" by Peter Hollens. It's beautiful and I love it and I can't stop listening to it. I like it better than the original version. Kay, here's your chapter.**

* * *

He was human, but there was a corruption that slithered around him like a snake made of smoke, and he rose taller than any man that Kili had ever seen. He had to reach about eight feet metal armor spiked at the shoulders and elbows. His boots were pointed rather sharply, and Kili could tell they could easily impale a victim if he so wished. His hair was long, stark black, and pulled back in a tight ponytail. He wore no helm and a traveling cloak over his armor. The sword as his hip was a massive two handed. His hood was up, so that his eyes were shielded, but Kili could see his lips curling maliciously into a smirk.

"A dwarf and an elf? Quite an unusual pair. But no matter. You will burn like most of the North is going to burn. I will not have my plans thwarted by the likes to you." He turned with a sweep of his cloak, and orcs started to scurry around burning buildings like cockroaches, swords and bows banished as they leered and readied themselves for a weapon.

Kili turned his attention to the orcs, but his bravery wavered ever so slightly when he saw the immensity of enemy. There were too many of them. They would surely die. His expression hardened, and he unsheathed his sword, a wordless cry escaping his lips as he tightened his hold on the hilt and prepared for the coming attacks. Tauriel had her bow out, taking out the archers before they could kill them with arrows.

"Worthless scum!" An orc growled, launching himself at Kili, who sidestepped and swung his sword. The orc blocked easily, bringing his sword around so that he could stab Kili in the gut, but Kili quickly jumped back, feigned right, and then stabbed the orc in the gut from the left hand side. He quickly took down orcs then. His mind went out of focus as he let his instincts and skill take over, killing, dodging, stabbing.

It was no use though. Where the village had been a deserted wasteland before was now swarming, overbearingly, with orcs. Tauriel had her daggers out now that she had taken care of any archers in sight, and she was taking orcs down at a speed that was unattainable by Kili.

And then she was in front of him, her dagger piercing an enemy that had been about to strike down Kili. He looked up at her, eyes full of adoration and gratefulness. "Saved you once again, dwarf," she teased. Before he could respond, however, her body jerked, and then her face expressed horror as she slowly looked down. Kili's heart couldn't have beat faster as his eyes trailed downwards, noticing an arrow that pierced the right side of Tauriel's chest.

Kili swore in dwarvish, moving gracefully around Tauriel as he dropped his sword and pulled out his bow. His arrow made its mark, killing the archer instantly. Kili's hope failed when he fully realized there were simply too many orcs. They would last another few moments, if they were lucky. He turned back to Tauriel, pulling her into his embrace and pressing his lips to hers, eyes locking with hers. He wanted her to be the last thing he saw when he walked the great halls with his ancestors. The orcs boots crunched all around them, and he could smell their stink. Tauriel had expected their fate as well. Her mouth set in a grim line, her eyes searching Kili's for some sort of answer.

"_Daro_!*" A voice cut through the still air, and then the orcs started to die around Kili and Tauriel. Two elves, similar in appearance, burst through the flames, bows banished as they took out several orcs. Kili's head swam as he followed their movements, but they took out orcs too quickly for him to follow. The orcs snarled and attempted to turn so that they could face their new enemies, but it was all in vain. The two elf strangers cut down the orcs with ease, and then they were at Kili and Tauriel's side, a mound of corpses in their wake.

"We have been tracking that group of orcs for weeks. You were just the distraction we needed in order to slay them." The elf that spoke smiled kindly, and the other laid his hand over his heart and lowered his head. They were both tall. Long brown hair was pulled back behind their ears and braided, and they bore the armor and weaponry of Rivendell.

"I am Elladan," the second one spoke, "And this is my twin brother Elrohir. We are the sons of Elrond. Long ago, our mother was captured and tortured by orcs. We have made it our duty to keep these lands from being tainted by such horrid creatures. Those particular orcs were being led by a man named Agandaur. He is a creature of deep concern. We do not yet know his plans."

Elrohir turned to his brother, his mouth pursed. "This one was pierced. Her blood is being corrupted as we speak. If we do not hurry, she will die." Kili's heart stopped as Elrohir and Elladan turned to Tauriel, who was breathing heavily and clutching her shoulder, which was still pierced by the arrow. Elrohir turned back to Tauriel, eyes furrowed in recognition. "Tauriel? We have not seen you for several hundred years."

Tauriel nodded faintly, the hint of a smile on her face. "Nice to see you too, friends."

"Come. Our friend is watching our camp. We need to heal her." The elf twins pulled Tauriel from Kili's grasp and attempted to help her, but she pushed away from them, scowling.

"I am quite capable of walking. They haven't removed my legs." She had winced as the action of pulling away had caused her pain, but her mouth was set in a determined line as she waited for Elrohir and Elladan to lead the way. They exchanged looks, and then nodded in submission and led Kili and Tauriel towards the edge of the village.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look quite pale," Kili whispered, taking his eyes off of Elrond's sons just long enough to glance up at Tauriel, concerned. Tauriel's facade slipped momentarily, displaying her pain. Kili knew of such pain. He himself had been faced with it not long ago, when that cursed orc shot him escaping Thranduil's halls.

"Elf medicine is fused with magic. If anyone can heal me, it's those two," is all Tauriel said, and Kili sighed, slipping his fingers in between Tauriel's. He wouldn't ever admit it, but if those two hadn't come along when they had, they'd both be dead. He was even more thankful they were elves, because even if they had made it out alive, Tauriel was still in danger of the maw of Death.

* * *

***Stop!**

**Author's note: Sorry it's a wee short - it felt like a good stopping place. If any of you are curious, you can google image Agandaur, and you'll get kind of a feel as to what the main antagonist looks like. Anyone who has played War in the North will know who he is as well. Anyway...I'm playing D&D tomorrow, so the next chapter will probably come Saturday! Toodaloo! xox**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: If I go a while without updating, or there's something you wish to discuss with me, or you simply just want to talk, feel free to private message me! I don't bite. ;D**

* * *

Tauriel's face was slick with sweat, and she ended up leaning heavily against Elladan by the time they had arrived at their camp. An elvish women tended a fire, but she rose to full height and gracefully made her way over to the party as they arrived.

Kili could appreciate the she-elf's appearance (though no one would ever compare to Tauriel). Upon closer inspection, Kili realized that her ears were slightly less pointed than her brethren and she was slightly shorter. Perhaps she was not full elf? Her hair was the color of walnuts and slightly longer than Tauriel's, pulled back in more extravagant braids. Her touch was slight, her complexion somewhat pale and elegant. She had a kind smile, one that she flashed at Kili when he looked upon her, and her eyes were the color of pure sapphires but brighter.

"_Boe de nestad Laurien,_*" Elrohir said to the she elf, and she nodded and took Tauriel from him, leading her to her tent. Tauriel went without a fuss, locking eyes with Kili and trying to appear brave and unaffected by her wound, but Kili could tell it was hurting her.

Kili attempted to follow her, not understanding the string of conversation the elves were speaking, but Elladan stopped him, lowering his voice in a respectable manner. "Laurien is a fine healer. She will take care of Tauriel. Come, sit by the fire. Laurien has some soup that you are welcome to." Kili hesitated, he wanted to be by Tauriel's side, but finally he complied, following Elrond's sons over to the fire. He took seat on a log, and Elladan and Elrohir took seat across from them.

"Thank you," Kili murmured quietly, taking the bowl that was offered to him. He felt uncomfortable being around elves when Tauriel wasn't at his side, or members of his own kin. However, it was better to be in a company of elves that didn't stare at you with disgust.

"A friend of Tauriel's is a friend of ours. She is very dear to our sister, and we know Laurien will do anything she can to make sure she remains safe." Elladan plucked a strawberry from the bowl of fruit he had composed.

"If I may ask, who is she? She does not look full elf, and yet, you treat her as one of your own." Kili was curious about the woman named Laurien. He had not encountered a creature that was not full blood. With his current relationship with Tauriel blossoming...it made him curious.

Elrohir and Elladan exchanged looks. "Laurien came to us with her father when she was very young. Her mother, a human, was taken by sickness. Her father was an elf of Rivendell, and so that's where he raised her. She trains under Mithrandir," Elladan paused, an expression of understanding passed over the elf's gaze, "or Gandalf, among the common tongue."

Kili sipped at his soup, cupping the bowl and tilting it to his lips. "But Gandalf has been with my Company, reclaiming my home from Smaug the Terrible. If she were his apprentice, shouldn't she have accompanied us?" Not that Kili didn't believe the Elladan, but he was merely curious.

It was Elrohir that spoke, his eyes sparkling in excitement. "Ah, so you're a dwarf of Erebor. Well, Mithrandir thought it too dangerous for Laurien. She was instructed to accompany us to the North, where there had been sightings of orcs massing." Elladan's eyes darkened.

"Our dislike for orcs is what has kept us alive these last months." Kili nodded in understanding; a deep hatred for something could make one gain a strength that they didn't know they had.

* * *

The sun was descending below the horizon when Laurien opened the flap of her tent and exited it. Kili quickly stumbled to his feet, and the twins went silent, awaiting for Laurien's word.

"Tauriel will be fine. The poison had not spread far. Though, she kept mumbling about a certain dwarf in her dreams." Her eyes twinkled mischieviously as she nodded her approval at Kili. "You may go see her in a while. Let her sleep for now." Kili protested, but Laurien held her hand up, silencing him. "There is no need for you to sit there and stare at her while she walks among the stars. Come by the fire and tell us what brought you here."

Kili frowned, plopping back down on his log as he grumbled his disagreement.

Laurien was more graceful when she sat, pulling some of the collected fruit towards her. "Tell me, what is a dwarf belonging to the line of Durin doing in the countryside of the North?" She slipped fruit into her mouth as Elladan and Elrohir's curiosity was piqued. Kili had never told them of his royal blood.

"Tauriel spoke of evil in the North. Her people won't listen to her warnings, and my people just reclaimed the halls of Ereborn. We took it upon ourselves to see what caused such a disease in this part of the world and heal it if we could." Kili's eyes were cast downwards. When did he get to sound like an elf? Perhaps he had been around Tauriel for too long. The thought brought a smile to his face.

The fire reflected off the faces of the elves as they stared into the flames. "We have heard rumors of a man rising to power. We are not sure what his true intentions are or who his master is, but we do know he is attempting dealings with the dragons that dwell in the Grey Mountains." Kili's head shot up, his mouth frowning.

"Dragons?"

Laurien nodded grimly. "Unfortunately. We thought they had left this land, but it appears as if a couple still dwell here. It is being said that this man, this Agandaur, is after the dwarf rings of Old." Kili's blood ran cold as the elf spoke. Dragons? Lost dwarf rings? He had heard of such a rings, but the stories were said that they were consumed by dragon flame or lost in mountains of treasure.

"But, that would give him unimaginable power." Kili had heard of the power of magic rings. Bilbo's ring was the first magical ring that Kili had ever seen, and Tauriel had been worried about it. Was it possible that Bilbo possessed one of the dwarf rings?

"Which is why we must stop him," Elladan said, conviction in his voice. "We are to travel to the East, to track Agandaur. Perhaps it would be best if you were to speak with the dragons of the Grey Mountains. Our time is running out. We would be foolish to think that the dragons would join our cause. But perhaps we can sway their agreement."

Kili had to admit - he didn't wish to face another dragon. Not so soon after Smaug's downfall. However, he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that their journey was going to lead them to the dragons all the same.

"Go. Your beloved is returning to the land of living. She will want you by her side when she wakes." Laurien had her head turned to her tent when Kili turned to look at her, and he nodded, scrambling to his feet.

His hand fell against the flap of the tent, brushing it aside to find Tauriel lying on a cot with lovely white sheets. Her hands were folded over her chest, and Kili pulled the blanket back and pressed himself against her, pulling her head against his chest as he weaved his hands lightly through his hair, a gesture that was soothing to both of them.

Tauriel's eyes fluttered, and for a moment, she was disoriented. Kili pressed his lips to the top of her head, careful not to bump her right shoulder, and grinned when she looked up at him. "How are you feeling, Starlight?" He asked, running his calloused fingers lightly against her arm.

"I've faced worse," she breathed, pushing herself forward so that their lips could briefly meet. "I had-" she stopped herself, her eyes fluttering closed. "I'm sorry I frightened you."

Kili's heart fluttered, and he tightened his hold around her, murmuring consoling words. "No, no, love. Just don't ever go where I can't follow." She nodded slowly before slipping off into sleep, and Kili joined her in her dreams, walking amongst the stars.

* * *

***She needs healing!**

**Author's note: Laurien belongs to one of the winners of my rewards. I hit two birds with one stone because someone wanted to see Elladan and Elrohir and another wanted their OC seen. And don't worry - even when they part ways we will see more of them. ;D Also, we WILL see some more of Thranduil and Legolas. I wasn't going to put them in anymore, but I like to please my fans, so they'll fit in somewhere. :) Kbai.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: I'm really tired. So excuse any small errors I make; I will try and go through and fix anything before I post. I work tomorrow and Wednesday, but I am hoping I can keep up my pace.**

* * *

Elladan, Elrohir, and Laurien were packing up the next morning when Laurien woke Kili and Tauriel. "We must move on, for fear of losing Agandaur's trail. I would not force you from my tent if the need to stop this man was not great." Her smile was faint but kind as she gazed upon them. Kili sleepily ran his thumb across Tauriel's cheek and pressed his lips to her forehead before pushing himself from the bed.

"A word, if I may?" Laurien had a peculiar look on her face, and Kili nodded, flashing Tauriel a reassuring smile to ease her worried gaze. It was subtle, but Kili had been picking up on changes in her expression as of late. It made him realize that elves felt just as deeply as hobbits and dwarves, but they were better at hiding it.

Laurien walked over to the flap of the tent, walking outside so that they could speak privately. Elladan and Elrohir had already gotten their tent down, and they were sitting amongst the trees, speaking with each other and sharpening their blades.

Tucking a section of hair behind her ear, Laurien stared at the twins for a moment before focusing on Kili. Now that he was nearer to her, he noted the faint hint of freckles splashed across her nose and cheeks, something that wasn't seen on elves. Her eyes were also less angled, and her nose smaller and less pointed. The human qualities in her were more noticeable up close.

"You love her, am I correct?" The bluntness of her words caught Kili off guard, and he studied his fingernails for a moment before answering.

"I do," he said, without shame or guilt on his face. He stared her down, daring her to scoff or judge him. She did neither. Instead, her eyes grew misty and she looked away, staring at the twins again.

"My father loved my mother very much, even though she was a human and he was an elf. I had a hard life. I didn't fit in anywhere. Very rarely will you see half-breeds." Kili flinched at the derogatory word, but Laurien continued on without so much as looking at him. "Many scorned me. I fit in more with the elves than the humans, who were slightly afraid of me, but I could still see the pity in the elves' eyes." She looked at him then, her expression serious.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kili's voice was hard as he folded his arms across his chest. He did not see the point in Laurien's words.

She pressed her fingers lightly to Kili's shoulder, a small smile piercing her lips. "So that you will never lose hope. I am happy, at peace with what I am. It is unseemly for a dwarf to court an elf, and vise versa. Even when times get rough, she will not leave, and neither should you." She lowered her head and then padded over to Elladan and Elrohir, just as Tauriel appeared from inside the tent.

"She's right, you know." Tauriel stood straight, her gaze watching Laurien's retreating form. "Our life will be hard. I do not know where we will go, once this is over. Mirkwood won't welcome us; ancient grudges run too deeply. Will Erebor truly welcome me?" Kili's heart sank, and he grabbed her hand, playing with her fingers before dejectedly shaking his head.

"No, no they won't." He sighed, but Tauriel leaned down and pressed her lips to the creases in his forehead.

"Do not worry. We will face that beast when it is time." She squeezed his hand and then tugged him along with her. "Elladan, Elrohir. I want to apologize for my attitude earlier. The poison was quite uncomfortable and it has been quite a long time since I've seen either of you."

Elrohir's smile was as forgiving as his brother's. "It is okay, _mellon*_. We are just relieved that you are well. Has your _Hîr vuin*_ filled you in on the situation?" When Tauriel shook her head, Elrohir quickly told her of Agandaur and the dragons.

"We will meet up with you in Mirkwood once you have spoken with the dragons and we have more information on Agandaur." Tauriel and Kili both nodded in understanding, and Laurien and the twins said their goodbyes before taking down the final tent and heading back down towards the South.

"Shall we go?" Kili glanced up at Tauriel, and she nodded, turning away from the withdrawing elves.

* * *

"What's your favorite jewel?" It was nearing nighttime, and they had made camp at the base of the Grey Mountains. It would be another couple of days before they got to the location Elladan and Elrohir had described, and they thought it best to halt at the base of the mountain before beginning their trek upwards.

Tauriel was seated on a low branch above Kili's head, and it was low enough for her to weave her hands through Kili's hair as she laid on her stomach. He had voiced his displeasure that he couldn't do the same, but she only laughed and remained silent. Kili had been staring in the small fire for quite some time before Tauriel's question.

"Hm?" He pondered her question quietly, lulled in more into relaxation caused by her gentle touch. "Emeralds," he said finally. "They're my new favorite." He glanced up at her, staring into the very eyes that reminded him so much of emeralds. In honest truth, he never cared for the color until he met Tauriel. Now he couldn't imagine a prettier gem.

"Do you prefer using your bow or your daggers?" He asked quietly, pressing his lips gently to the pad of her finger as she slipped it onto his lips. Her hands quietly ran along his face, exploring. She frowned slightly when he sat down, out of reach of her hands, but she answered him anyway.

"I prefer the use of my daggers. They are more reliant unless I am attacking someone from afar. Even then, I am quite skilled with throwing knives. I rely on both my bow and my blades, though." They continued to speak in such a way, ask little things about each other's lives, until it grew rather late into the night.

"What did my mother speak with you about?" Kili blurted, and Tauriel appeared reluctant to share. The faintest of frowns graced her lips, and her hands disappeared from his face as she sat up, Hooking her legs against the branch, she allowed herself to fall backwards, so that she was hanging from the tree upside down. Kili started laughing as her hair fell around his head and over his shoulders, and he parted her hair from the front of his face so that he could see. Tauriel laughed along with him, and rough mixed with elegance for several moments until it dulled down to the quiet again.

Tauriel grabbed onto the branched and kicked away from it, taking care to avoid Kili as she landed on the ground. She slowly lowered herself next to him, pulling him into her arms this time as they leaned against the tree together. "When I tell you, you must promise to trust me." Her lips were at his ear, and he shivered from her whispered words. Slowly, he nodded.

"Your father was not slain by the orcs in Moria. He may yet be alive. Your mother has reason to believe that the orcs took him prisoner." Kili flinched like he had been shot by another arrow, and he tugged away from Tauriel's embrace to glare at her.

"You didn't think to tell me?" His voice sounded more harsh and cold than he meant it, but Tauriel didn't give any indication that his words wounded her. Instead, she pulled her gaze from him to stare up at the sky.

"She did not wish for you to know. 'He might do something reckless,' she said." Tauriel's words only made Kili angrier, and he scrambled to his feet, unable to understand the emotions and the situations that were consuming him.

"Of course I'll do something reckless! My father is alive, and no one thought that would be a good thing to tell Fili or I?" He turned away from her then. He didn't want her to see the hurt on his face. After all, it wasn't her that he felt betrayed by; it was his mother.

"Why?" He spoke quietly, but he knew that Tauriel could hear him. "Why would they take a prisoner? That isn't normal orc behavior, unless I'm mistaken." He clenched his shaking fists, trying to control the anger that threatened to control him. He wanted to turn right around and find Agandaur himself. He knew that if anyone had his father, it would be him or someone ruling under him.

"Because he owns one of the dwarf rings," Tauriel admitted just as quietly, though Kili could still hear her. Kili's head turned before the rest of his body, as if he hadn't heard her correctly. She stared up at him from where he left her on the ground, and he sank down in front of her, clutching her knees with his fingers.

"What?"

Tauriel's eyes weren't glowing as brightly when she repeated herself. "I said, your father has one of the dwarf rings. It is why they took him prisoner even though orcs do not take prisoners. He hid it away, never to be found, but it's only a matter of time before his mind breaks. Your mother has instructed me to rescue him if I can."

* * *

***Friend**

***Your lord**

**Author's note: I'm stopping there because my mind is not working with my fingers today. The words are not writing as easily, and I need a nap. I got inspiration of the scene where Tauriel's hair falls over Kili's from a picture on Tumblr, which I thought was adorable. Review, enjoy, and it's a glorious time to take a nap. xox**


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note: Being nineteen and not in school is stressful guys! Don't do it! I don't even have it that bad (got to move back in with my parents so I don't have to pay bills right now), but it's still a lot of working and sleepy days. I'll stop rambling now, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's gonna be mostly an information/filler.

* * *

Kili hadn't said much to Tauriel since they had continued their trek up the Grey Mountains. To be honest, he wasn't mad at _her_, but she could have told him earlier. He felt slightly betrayed. It didn't even compare to the betrayal he felt from his mother, but that was something to handle when he returned to Erebor.

"Dragons are not talkative creatures. Elladan and Elrohir wished for us to speak with them, but I fear for our safety." Tauriel finally broke the silence, and she lunged out to grab Kili as he slipped on a rock and nearly tumbled back down the mountain.

"Thanks," he grumbled quietly, avoiding eye contact with Tauriel as he steadied himself.

Tauriel halted. Kili would have run into her if he hadn't looked up at the last minute. She turned around, staring at him with such a look of intensity that he had to stare at his feet again. And then her fingers were pressed under his chin, rising his gaze to meet hers.

"Do not be angry with me, Kili. Your mother fears for your safety. I find myself fearing for your safety. This news of your father has to be treated like a double edged blade. We make one wrong move, and it could cost lives. I cannot focus on the matters at hand with you angry at me." Her words were hushed, making Kili feel guiltier.

"I cannot remain angry with you for long, Starlight," he murmured, sighing heavily. It felt like a great weight had been lifted off his mind, and he tugged lightly on her hair, pulling her down to his level so that they could share a round of sweet kisses.

"We should rest for a moment. My wound has not fully recovered, and I grow weary." She pulled away from him, sliding down the trunk of a tree and gesturing for him to follow. There was a small rock just large enough for Kili to perch himself on, and it made him tall enough for Tauriel to rest her head on his shoulder.

"It is going to take a lot of wit to speak with them," Kili said finally. They had silently been pondering the task ahead of them, and Kili couldn't really see any way around speaking with the dragons. As long as the dragons didn't feel like Kili and Tauriel were there to steal their hordes of treasure, then they would speak freely with them. Smaug the Terrible had been a different situation. He had taken the dwarves' home from them, and knew what that meant in doing so. These dragons were settled down, and wouldn't kill everyone that came to their doorstep.

"Perhaps then, you should leave the speaking to me," Tauriel teased, head turned upwards so that she could look at him. He frowned mockingly, pressing his finger lightly to her nose.

"Both races have horrible pasts with dragons. Perhaps this is a terrible idea," he retorted, and Tauriel nodded, growing serious.

"It is a risk we must take. After, perhaps Laurien will have news of your father. I spoke with her, and she promised to keep an eye and ear out for news of him." Tauriel seemed hesitant to bring up Kili's father again, and, despite the fact that a flurry of anger swirled through Kili's belly, he leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead. He would not be angry with her about such a topic again. He knew she was only trying to protect him, just as he would.

* * *

"Kili!" Tauriel shouted, and Kili instantly ducked, eyes locked with Tauriel as one of her arrows whizzed above his head, nailing an orc in the face. They had reached the mouth of one of the dragon's caves. They had not anticipated it being so heavily guarded by orcs. It nearly cost them their lives, but Tauriel's keen eyes had spotted them just in time to save their lives.

He had his sword out, and he lost count at how many orcs he had slain. A particularly big one stalked towards him, yellow eyes leering. He held a massive two handed, and Kili's hands tightened on the hilt of his blade in determination.

"Filthy scum," the orc snarled, raising his sword above his head. Tauriel was occupied with several orcs, and Kili's eyes flitted back to the enemy.

He twirled his sword before bringing it up to clash with the orc's. "Is that the best insult you can come up with? I must apologize, but I'm afraid I've heard that before, many times. It does not sting like it once did." A shrill noise filled the air as metal slid against metal, and the hair on Kili's body stood on end.

They danced around each other for a while. The sword managed to nick Kili's arm, and warm blood dribbled down his arm as he dodged to the left. He managed to catch the orc in the back of knee, causing his legs to buckle. He didn't waste any time cutting the orc's head off.

After their leader went down, the other orcs were fairly easy to take care of. Some attempted to flee, but both Tauriel and Kili picked them off with their bows. Once that was over, Tauriel ripped some cloth from her tunic to wrap around Kili's wound, and they took a moment to catch their breaths. Kili knelt down, pulling his handkerchief from his waist and sliding it along his blade, cleaning it of the black taint the orc's had left on it.

"So Elrond's kin was correct. Agandaur must have the aid of the dragons, or at least he attempts to bargain with them. This is worse than I feared." Tauriel turned her head towards the mouth of the cave. "The only dragon of which I know of goes by the name Zyabem. She is not to be treated lightly." Tauriel appeared very troubled, and it did not go unnoticed by Kili.

Kili raised an eyebrow. "She?"

Tauriel's gaze mirrored Kili's when she answered. "What? There is great need for female dragons. You did not expect them to breed without females, did you?"

"I just did not expect such," Kili admitted, sheathing his sword and pulling arrows from the dead bodies of orcs and putting them in his quiver to clean later. "I will allow you to do the talking." He laughed, but there was a nervous undertone to it. He did not ever meet Smaug the Terrible, not other than watching the dragon fall to its death after being pierced with Bard's arrow, and he wasn't sure he was ready to do so now.

"Yes. Well, there is a reason there are so few dragons left. Come. Let us get this over with," Tauriel murmured, slipping her fingers in between his and squeezing lightly.

Kili took a deep breath and nodded, brushing his lips against her intertwined fingers before stepping forward. It was time to meet whatever serpent laid inside.

* * *

**Author's note: A wee short this time, but that's my fault! I kept getting distracted by tumblr. D: Next time you'll get to meet the dragon(s) though! Haven't decided if there will be more than one. I'm actually fairly excited/nervous to write the next chapter. Dragon portrayal is much like elven portrayal - it's going to be a challenge! Anyway, toodaloo. Back to tumblr (which you should totally follow me on. ;p) xox.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: Hope everyone is having a lovely day. c:**

* * *

The cave had originally been dark. However, because of the recent dealings with the orcs, they had set up torches to line the walls. The flickering flames projected shadows here and there, and Kili could feel the breeze trickling in from some unknown crevice or hole.

"These walls are old, made from dragons far older than you or I," Tauriel murmured, running her free hand along the rock walls of the tunnel while her other hand still clutched Kili's. The tunnel itself was enormous, and Kili could only imagine the kind of dragon dwelling here. It had to be the size of Smaug at least. Kili could only hope that there was only the one Tauriel had spoken of.

They didn't have to walk for very long through the winding, twisting tunnels before they reached an enormous cavern. There was a sparkling lake on the left, and the floor at the opposite end of the cavern dropped off to somewhere deep in the mountain.

"Filth. Give us the ring," a voice cut through the air, and Tauriel pulled the pair of them against the wall, releasing Kili's hand to reach for her bow, her eyes searching through the dimness of the room. The ceiling must have opened up somewhere, because light filtered through to the room, keeping them from being blinded.

Kili could hear the whistle and crack of a whip cutting through the air and then sliding across flesh. The grunt of pain that followed it was oddly familiar, and as Kili's eyes adjusted to the lack of light and landed on the source of the sources, he felt his blood grow cold and boil at precisely the same moment.

Ris, his father, was laying on the hard ground, hog tied and bleeding. Several lacerations lay across his back, and his dark beard was soaked with blood and sweat. He hadn't answered the massive orc that was interrogating him, so the orc lay more lashes upon the dwarf's back. Other than a few grunts, Ris remained strong.

"Da!" Kili shouted, his voice desperate and anguished. He growled, dodging Tauriel's touch and unsheathing his sword as he rushed towards his father and the orc. He had already lost his father once; he wasn't going to go through it again.

His father had lost consciousness, and the orc slowly turned towards Kili, leering and snarling threateningly in black speech. The whip cracked through the air, snapping loudly as it connected with Kili's shoulder, but it barely registered in the adrenaline induced haze as he rushed forward, cutting off the orc's hand before finishing him off with a quick decapitation. Kili was heaving loudly as he felt his sword slip from his fingers and he rushed over to his father, who was coughing and regaining consciousness. Kili ignored the blood that sprang from his father's lips, his denial evident in his eyes as he knelt down next to his father. "Da?" He whispered, afraid to touch him. Ris's wounded looked severe, and Kili felt like a child again, clutching onto Thorin's coat after he had delivered the news of their father's death to Dis and her children. He had looked up into the face of his crying brother and asking, "Where's Da, Fee?"

"Kili?" His father's voice was hoarse, nothing above a whisper. "Is that really you? I'm not dreamin'?" His voice cracked, and Kili started to pull his tunic over his head. He needed to cover his father's wounds, or they would get infected. He longed for some water, so that he could clean the wounds. He didn't even hear Tauriel come up behind him, and he laid his tunic across his father's back gently, guilt sprouting across his face as his father flinched.

"Son, listen to me. You need to speak…" he was interrupted by a violent round of coughing, and blood littered the dwarf's lip and hand. "with the dragons. Call them here. Tell them that you're Ris's son...give them-"

"Da. Stop speaking like this. You're going to be okay. You can talk to them yourself." Kili whispered, eyes wide.

"Boy," Ris forced himself to look up at his son sternly, and Kili quieted. "Tell them the Ring has been compromised. Promise them treasure. They will honor your words." And then Ris died. His chest grew still, and he didn't draw another breath ever again.

A wounded howl bounced off the walls of the tavern as Kili pulled his father into his arms, rocking back and forth as he sobbed. Tears stained his face, blurring his vision, and Tauriel stood above him, not sure how to handle the situation. Elves didn't die. They died in battle, but she had never seen a death on such a personal level. Her parents had died when she was much too young to grasp the concept.

Kili cried until his throat was hoarse and his head was pounding. Finally he opened his red tinged eyes, gently setting his father back on the ground and standing. His bare chest was coated in his father's blood.

"Zyabem!" Kili started shouting, his hand shaking slightly as he walked towards the edge of the cliff. "Zyabem! I wish to speak with you!"

"Kili, I would not-" Tauriel started, but her voice was shattered by the sound of roaring. It echoed off the walls, causing the pair to flinch slightly, and then two dragons shot up past them from the darkness below the cliff, circling each other before landing.

Kili took them in. Both were relatively the same size as Smaug was. One was a light blue and longer and thinner, giving it more of a serpentine look. Small whiskers ran along her snout, and her eyes were pitch black. Three claws stuck out from the corners of her wings, which acted as her front legs.

The other was a deep green, and it had four feet. His claws were enormous, and spikes ran the length of its body. Its teeth hung out of its mouth like formidable daggers. Its eyes were a pale blue to match the others scales.

"An elf and a dwarf? I have not tasted the scent of elves in quite a long time." It was blue scales that spoke, and the voice revealed her to be female. This must have been Zyabem that Tauriel had spoken about. "Not since I burnt that petty elf king a very long time ago." A rumbling chuckle slipped from the dragon's throat, and she extended her neck downwards so that she could get a closer look at the two. "I did not know prey walked so easily to their deaths." She snapped her teeth at them, and Kili held his hand up, gesturing to the body of his father.

"I have a message for you, from my father, Ris." After Kili repeated what his father told him, Zyabem shrank back, eyeing them again curiously. The emerald dragon pushed past her, scaled eyebrows clicking as he lowered them in suspicion.

"How do we know that you are not allied with the orcs?" This one was male, and Kili felt immensely more weary of him than he did Zyabem.

"We are here to speak with you of the orcs. We wish for you to switch your alliances with the orcs. They will bring you nothing but death and slavery," Tauriel said, her gaze switching between Zyabem and the other dragon.

"Slavery?" Zyabem yowled, the cavern shaking slightly in the immensity of her voice. "Kyr and I are already enslaved. If we allow you to leave here with this dwarf's precious ring, like he wishes, then we will die. Our kin will die." Zyabem flapped her wings, causing a gust of air to rush towards the pair, and it whipped across their face. She settled after a moment.

"Kin?" Kili pressed, head cocked in curiosity.

"Agandaur," Kyr howled, belting a spurge of fire from his maw as he lifted his head towards the ceiling. The cavern was momentarily bright, and Kili took the moment to appreciate the beauty of the creatures in front of him. "He stole our egg from us. Threatened to smash it or taint it with dark magic if we did not burn the North."

Kili exchanged looks with Tauriel. His mind was still grief-stricken, but Tauriel appeared to be clear headed enough for a plan, because her gaze slid away from him to look at the dragons once again. "If we were to return your kin to you, would you aid us?"

The dragons pondered in silence for a moment. Zyabem nipped at her mate's scales, and then it was Kyr, again, who spoke. "We also wish for our agreement that we've shared with Erebor to remain upheld."

"What agreement?" Kili's voice grew hard. He could not recall the dwarves' ever sharing an agreement with the dragons of the North.

"Your kin. He gave us gold from your treasure. Three times a year." Kili shook his head in denial. His father had been smuggling gold from Thror's treasure room to the dragons? Why would he do such a thing?

"Why did he do this?" He vocalized his confusion, and Zyabem brought her head down so that her eye was inches from Kili's face. "Because we agreed to keep his ring safe. A magic ring bears great power and great evil, if used in such an ill way. Your king, he had a ring yes? It poisons the mind, filling it with greed almost compared to such as a dragon. He did not wish for your king to possess it any longer, so he stole it and gave it to us for protecting."

Kili chewed on his lips in silence, his gaze never leaving the dragon's. Her words made a lot of sense. Stories of gold sickness had reached Kili's ears. Perhaps it had poisoned the Durin line far too deeply. Kili sighed, nodding in agreement. "I will bend to your will. You will continue getting treasure, and we will get your egg, back. I want this ring, though." He held out his hand, displaying much more courage through his words than he actually felt. These dragons could still easily eat them.

Zyabem watched him for a moment before turning to Kyr. "Get him his ring. You know of which I speak." Kyr immediately took off, and Tauriel stepped forward, eyebrows furrowed.

"I have heard stories of you, mighty dragon. My King, he bears the heat of your flame across his face. Why did you burn him?" Kili didn't remember ever seeing such a burn on Thranduil's face, but then again, elf's magic was quite curious.

Another rumble of laughter escaped Zyabem's maw. "He tried to steal precious jewels from me. Little white jewels that twinkled even in the absence of light." Kili stiffened, stealing a glance at Tauriel. He knew of which jewels the dragon spoke of. It was the same jewels that Thranduil longed for which was in possession of Erebor.

Kyr returned not much later, after the cavern had been cast into silence. He clutched a chest in one foot, which he set down in front of Kili. "This is one of the Ring of Powers, given to your king, Durin III. Treat it with care, or it will bite, and the poison will be relentless." Zyabem's words filled Kili's head as he opened the chest to reveal it empty, save for one ring.

The ring was simple. It had a gold band, and there was a rather large, square purple stone set in the middle. Kili slid it on his middle finger, and it fit perfectly. He didn't feel any different, so he stood and bowed his head at the dragons. "We will remain true to our word. We will get your egg back, and you will aid us against Agandaur." Zyabem and Kyr both roared simultaneously and then took flight, disappearing back below the cliffside, deeper into the mountain.

Kili sighed shakily, turning his gaze back to his father. "He belongs in the halls with the kin. However, I do not think we should carry him." His voice sounded dejected, devoid of life. He walked over to one of the torches that hang from the wall, and he laid the flame against his father's clothes after retrieving his own tunic. His father would find no use of it anymore. Tauriel came up and wrapped Kili under her arm, pressing her lips to his forehead. Several tears fell against Kili's cheek, but this time he was silent in his weeping, his new ring on his finger and his tunic pressed to his bleeding shoulder.

* * *

**Author's note: Whew. Got some new ideas. I didn't really write much of Ris, so his death probably wasn't very hard on anyone (besides Kili), but it sure was a little hard to write. I've got the rest of the story planned out, for the most part. The ending is definitely set in stone, and I'm a little sad to see this story starting to head towards its end. I wanted Kili to find one of the Rings because it would grant him longer life. Being with Tauriel, that just had to happen. c; And perhaps it will give him some trouble in the future. I haven't decided. Oh, and the flashback of him when Thorin brought the news of his father's supposed death was inspired by this picture on Tumblr: image/74068616124. I hope I wrote this okay, and until next time! xox**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: Glad to see some new reviewers! Always love my faithful ones as well. c: Oh, and one of my reviewers brought to my attention that I didn't really explain Ris and his story (like what happened after Moria and such), so if you really wanna know you can PM me or somethin'. Yeah.**

* * *

They arrived at Mirkwood without much incident. Kili was having a hard time coping with his father's death, and there were times he envied Fili, as he was still able to live with the impression that Ris had died in their attempts to reclaim Moria. Tauriel was helping. A simple touch or a kiss was all she knew how to provide, but it was enough for Kili. On the nights on the road she often spoke to him of the stars, where she was convinced held the most precious memories of Kili's time with his father.

"As long as the stars shine, your father will remain with you," she assured him. He found himself growing more and more attached to the stars. He also felt a growing haze settling over his heart. He was often seen absentmindedly fingering his ring, his craving for starlight of his own growing more and more heavy on his mind. He knew it was the ring's power, and yet, he found himself unwilling to take it off.

He had heard of it's properties. It was said to extend life, to even grant immortality. He wanted to spend the rest of eternity with Tauriel. The only way he could do that is with the ring. He just needed to control its hold on him, and he'd be okay.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kili asked nervously, eyeing the guards that refused to look at them as they walked across the bridge towards the gate of Thranduil's halls.

Tauriel ran her thumb across the back of Kili's hand, a comforting gesture. "Elladan and Elrohir instructed us to meet them here. If my King can't respect that, we will receive an audience with Elrond's sons and then we'll all take our leave."

"Tauriel. We wondered when we would see you again. But the forest beckoned you home, and here you are. Come. Thranduil wishes to speak with you." Netholas was the one that greeted us with a sweep of his hand. He was donned in Captain gear, and Kili could feel Tauriel's hand tighten around his own, a gesture that reached his heart as well. If it hadn't been for him, she would still have her position. Did she regret it?

They were led to Thranduil's throne, where Thranduil was sprawled across the chair, golden white hair a sharp contrast against the wood. His expression was of an intense nature, but that was the only discernable feature. His son stood next to him, dressed in a simple white tunic lined with silver thread. His head was adorned with a simple head piece. Kili couldn't help but notice the elvish prince steal glances at Laurien, who was standing near Elladan and Elrohir, when he thought no one was looking.

"Elladan and Elrohir have brought me news of orc movement in the North." Thranduil's gaze was cold and calculating when his eyes settled upon Kili and Tauriel. "Netholas," he said, his gaze not leaving Kili's, "leave us." Netholas bowed slightly and turned on his heel, heading back towards the front door. Legolas shifted on his feet, his expression unreadable as he interrupted his father.

"The orcs I pursued with Tauriel predating the Battle of the Five Armies whispered of such things. I pursued them as far as Dol Guldur, where I was discovered by Galadriel. She told me of a horrid thing. Gandalf was a prisoner of the necromancer, who revealed himself to be Sauron, the Dark Lord." An invisible shiver passed through the members of the room, and Kili's mind reeled. He had only heard of stories of Sauron in distant history.

"Gandalf and Galadriel are currently investigating the situation. However, Agandaur is said to be sheltering himself amongst our borders. We need to act." Thranduil pushed himself from his seat at his throne, clasping his hands behind his back and shaking his head at his son's words.

"No. My only desire is to keep my people safe. We will remain here, in Mirkwood." His words sounded final, but several people spoke up at once.

"You will do nothing while the world around you falls into wrath and ruin?" Laurien stepped forward, her brows pressed closer together on her face in confusion. Elladan and Elrohir shared her expression, and Tauriel cleared her throat, slipping her hand from Kili's to step forward as well.

"My king, we must act! If we don't, I fear they might burn our beloved forest." Kili glanced up at her sharply. He very much doubted that the orcs would attempt such a foolish act, but the corner of Tauriel's lip twitched, and Kili began to understand. She was only telling Thranduil something he wished to hear so that he would see reason.

Thranduil paused, his gaze slowly turning towards Tauriel. Anyone else would have appeared intimidated, but not Tauriel. Her chin tilted upwards in determination, her gaze never once left her king's. "Is there truth to back up this claim?" He asked, his voice just barely above a whisper.

"We have spoken with the dragons. They have been compromised by this Agandaur. If we get their egg back, they will aid us in our attempts to rid the world of this evil." Tauriel's words were bold, but not bold enough. Thranduil's face drew close to Tauriel's face at an alarming speed. His face started to shift and change, revealing a white film over his left eye and part of his face burned away.

"I do not act upon dealings with dragons," he hissed, turning away back towards his throne.

"_Ada_," Legolas began, but Thranduil cut him off, his face face once again smooth and burn free.

"If you wish to, then go. All of you may risk your lives for this, but I cannot. My people need a king. Legolas, I do not wish for you to go. However, I trust your skill. You will not fall, and so that is why I give you my blessing. This is all I wish to discuss on the matter. You will leave at first light. I do not like seeing such in my halls." He gestured to Kili and then he left the throne room, leaving everyone to their own thoughts.

"We tracked Agandaur to Dol Guldur. The enemy resides there. If Sauron has returned, like Gandalf has said, then we need to keep our eyes sharp. While he is still a formidable enemy, he lacks a great deal of his power without his Ring." Elladan spoke, his eyes trailing over the others.

Legolas closed his eyes, his expression revealing that of concern and irritation. "You have my bow. I wish to see to it that this Agandaur meets his end." He started to follow his father, but halted. "Laurien, I wish to have a word with you." Laurien tilted her head in acknowledgment, falling in step with Legolas. When they walked off, Kili noted the brush of Legolas's fingertips against the back of Laurien's hand. Kili wondered if there was something there when his attention was turned back to Tauriel. He felt a pang of homesickness as he grew weary of being around so many pointy-eared. He longed for the company of his own kind.

"What do we do now?" He asked, his face turned upwards towards his beloved elf. The twins were arguing quietly amongst themselves, and Tauriel appeared worried. It made Kili worry. They were going to have a long journey ahead of them. A journey that Kili was anxious to make way. The sooner they did their deed, took care of Agandaur, the sooner that he could return to Erebor and then spend the remainder of eternity with his beloved Starlight.

"We wait," Tauriel told him firmly.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry for taking a little longer to post. My best friend and her boyfriend of two years broke up, so I was spending the weekend making sure she was okay. I hope this chapter was okay, and I figured that there are going to be probably about ten or so more chapters before we come to our end. I'm helping that friend move out of her ex's tomorrow, and then I have work Tuesday, but expect the next chapter Tuesday night! xox**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: I don't really have anything to say right now. Other than the fact that I am so very thankful for my viewers. You guys are da best. Heartsign. Oh and I ask as a favor that if you like the story thus far to favorite it, unless you plan to wait till the end. It's probably going to help me get an agent when I start looking for my personal books. Thanks. c:**

* * *

Kili twirled his new ring on his finger. His heart was still heavy with the recent loss of his father, and he could hardly pay attention as the elves packed their things. They were packing light to avoid taking any horses, as that would be unnecessary. They were likely to reach Agandaur on foot come nightfall on foot anyhow.

"You are worried," Tauriel observed, catching Kili's finger in her own and pressing it against her chest, where her heart beat slightly faster than Kili's own. He looked up at her, lowering the mask of indifference on his face.

"I do not wish to lose you. I fear that this Agandaur is too formidable an opponent for us. We need the dragons help. Yet, I do not think we have the time to take their egg back to them after we retrieve it. Assuming the egg is even with Agandaur. What if-" his voice was silenced as Tauriel's lips crashed against his, and they spent the moment tangled in thoughts of nothing but each other. Kili hardly even cared if they were being watched.

"What ifs are a poison to the mind," she whispered after pressing her forehead against his, her hand weaved through his hair. He was thankful that the elves had allowed him to wash the night before, else he would have been incredibly self-conscious. "We will prevail simply because we must.

Kili nodded, stepping back only to catch her fingers and press a kiss to the palm of her hand before turning towards the other elves as they spoke amongst themselves. They had filled their packs with Lembas bread and jugs of water. Laurien stood near the Twins, who were hefting the backpacks on to their backs. A pack was already on Laurien's back, and everyone had their weapons strapped to their bodies. Legolas was still absent.

"He was asked to meet with his father before we left," Laurien explained when Tauriel asked. No sooner had the words left her mouth did Legolas show up, looking much more relaxed. He even gave Kili a hard smile. It was a smile nonetheless.

"Let us depart, and quickly, before I am unable to leave." He glanced over his shoulder, a small frown gracing his fair face, and they all left. Kili felt extremely intimidated among the tall elves, and he wished that there was another dwarf to keep him company.

* * *

"Be still, dwarf. You are so loud, I could shoot you in the dark," Legolas hissed, his face scrunching up in anger and irritation.

Kili bit his tongue, wanting desperately to retort. He managed to remain silent, and took better care of where his feet tread. He was growing weary of the elvish prince telling him to step lighter. It was not like he was an elf - the way they walked was uncanny.

Elladan and Elrohir were swinging amongst the branches, and Tauriel was scouting ahead. Laurien kept shooting sympathetic expressions in Kili's direction. She had even tried to intervene once, but Legolas had ignored her.

Kili's relief spread as Tauriel rejoined them, just as the sun was going down. They had times when they had to kill a stray spider, but other than that the forest was relatively calm and quiet. Kili managed to keep his wits about him, and the elves kept them from getting lost and losing their minds.

"The orc camp is not far yet, right outside the trees of the forest. I caught site of the dragon egg, but it is far from the fire. I fear that if we do not hurry, the dragon will be lost." Tauriel kept an arrow nocked, just in case, and her gaze kept shooting over her shoulder. She glanced up, and then she was in one of the trees, most likely to converse with the other two elves. Legolas pulled his bow from his back, and Laurien unsheathed her sword. Kili did the same, gripping his hilt tightly.

"Elladan and Elrohir are going to remain hidden in the trees, invisible to the enemy. We will provide the ambush." Tauriel jumped back down, landing gracefully, and then turned on the heel, barely glancing Kili's way. Both of their thoughts were focused purely on the fight ahead, and they rushed forward. For the first time that day, Kili was thankful that he was able to remain silent.

The orc camp came up rather quickly, and Kili was almost certain that this wasn't the main army but rather a small camp. Agandaur was nowhere to be seen, but Kili spotted the golden dragon egg immediately, settled far away from the fire as it was guarded by several massive orcs. There were several other orcs settled around a rather large fire, and even more amongst the edges of camp, fighting over food or miscellaneous things.

Tauriel gestured to attack, and they fell out of the blanket of trees like arrows shot through the dark. Laurien and Kili bolted forward, taking down several small orcs before the camp could gain composure, and Tauriel and Legolas remained at the treeline, picking orcs off with their arrows, as did Elladan and Elrohir.

"I see we have company." Agandaur stood at the edge of the camp, his eyes still hidden behind a cloak. There was an uncanny air about him, and Kili could feel his ring responding to the power that radiated from him. He felt dizzy, and his moment of falter caused a large gash in his left arm. He howled in pain, and Laurien came to his rescue, falling one of the massive orc guards that gave it to him. "That dragon egg is what you're after, I assume?" Agandaur continued, walking slowly towards him. "You know, I went to the dragons. When I forced information of you and the she elf out of those cursed lizards," he paused briefly to grace over Tauriel, who was struggling to get to Kili but was swarmed with orcs. "I could hardly believe I was being betrayed. I was prepared to march on to Mirkwood, but it appears as if an army isn't required after all."

He finally reached Kili, who attempted to swing his sword, but Agandaur merely laughed and countered, using his own sword to throw his several feet away. Kili's hand went to his back. He knew that he wouldn't do any danger with an arrow as such close distance, but it was reflex. Agandaur's free hand clamped down around Kili's neck, and he lifted him off the ground. Kili's hands feebly grasped at Agandaur's hand, but it was of little avail.

His air supply was growing weaker, and as his world started to grow dark, he fleetingly wondered, _Is this truly the end?_

* * *

**Author's note: I know I'm mean ending it there. But I just haaaad to. There are actually fewer than ten chapters before the end. If I'm correct, there will probably be about four more. So sad! There will be an epilogue as well, and I am thinking about doing a sequel. It's just a stray thought, so don't get too excited yet. Toodaloo, dearies. xox **


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note: Guys, I wrote a small one shot for a Tumblr person. You should go check it out. It's SmaugxTauriel, a ship I actually enjoy writing. c: It's not even 1,000 words - so go lookie and review! Thanks. xx**

* * *

Kili was on the brink of unconsciousness when the a low rumble shot across the land, jarring his teeth. He was dropped, and the dark stars swam across his vision as he coughed and clutched his throat. He still felt like breath was his enemy, and barely acknowledged fingers pressed against his back.

When his vision finally cleared, his heart squeezed in fear momentarily as the great heat of flame rushed to meet him. He rolled out of the way, pulling Tauriel with him, and they managed to avoid any harm. It was utter chaos in the camp. All the orcs had fled, fearing the dragons more than their master, and an inhumane squeal pierced Agandaur's lips as he lit up like a beacon.

As Kili watched Agandaur run off, he found himself thinking that there was no way that he was going to survive such burns. That would be the last they saw of the feared man. He pulled Tauriel into his arms, holding her momentarily as he pressed his face to her hair, inhaling her lovely forest smell. "I almost fell in battle again. How long before this madness ends?" He whispers, repeatedly pressing his lips to her skull.

It came to a time when Kili sighed, pushing Tauriel slightly so that they could both stand. The dragons were nuzzling their egg, rumbling in their own draconic language, and the other elves had disappeared, likely chasing after the fleeing orcs. The less the world was tainted with their presence, the better.

"We heard whispers of Agandaur being near Mirkwood. Our wings were itching for flight, and it looks as if we got here just in time." Zyabem spoke, fluttering her wings slightly at she settled herself.

Kili and Tauriel both dipped their head in respect. "Well, I am indebted to you for coming when you did. I would have surely fallen into darkness had you not. Rest assured - I will speak to Fili, the new king under the mountain about providing you with sufficient treasure. You have my word." Zyabem lowered her head in acknowledgement, grabbed her egg, which was about the size of Kili's torso, and then took off. Kyr was right behind her, and they disappeared into the darkness, back towards the Grey Mountains.

"The orcs were all slain. We failed to recover Agandaur's body." Legolas folded out of the treeline, hair shining brightly against the darkness. His blades were slick with orc blood, and it wasn't long before the others joined them.

"It appears as if Agandaur will slowly perish due to his wounds." The elves seemed to put their mind at ease at that thought, but Kili wasn't so easily swayed. That was what the dwarves had thought of Azog the Defiler.

"I say we make camp here before returning to Thranduil's halls in the morning. It is much too dangerous to traverse the forest at night, even with elves native to this land," Elladan murmured, rekindling the fire.

"We will rest with you tonight, but then I must return to my homeland." Kili's spoke for the first time in a while, and all eyes turned towards him. He massaged his throat, still sore from Agandaur's grip.

"And I'm going with him." Tauriel placed her hand on his shoulder, a small, meaningless touch to anyone but him. He pawed her hand before Legolas strode up, staring at Tauriel.

"_Mellon_, a word?" He spoke quietly, with the tiniest shred of hostility, and his eyes only just flickered over to Kili when Tauriel nodded calmly and gestured for him to lead the way. The darkness around him suddenly felt threatening, and he walked over to Laurien, who was moving orc bodies in a pile far away from camp, where they could be burned the next morning.

"Is it just me or does the elvish prince seem a bit...tense?" Kili threw a small orc over his shoulder, coughing and groaning at the smell and causing a small patter of laughter to escape the half-elf's lips.

"No, I noticed it too. It seems as if Legolas still cares a great deal for Tauriel." When Kili glanced up, he noticed Laurien peering over his shoulder behind him. He threw his gaze over his shoulder to see Legolas's hand on Tauriel's shoulder. His jealousy flared, but it was soothed when Tauriel brushed his hand off her shoulder and then glanced over at Kili, still speaking to Legolas. Their voices elevated slightly, but they were speaking elvish, so Kili hadn't the slightest idea what they were saying.

"Do not worry. Your Tauriel will always show you the same adoration we show the stars." Laurien pulled Kili from his jealousy induced haze, and she, too, appeared to be feeling the same, though her eyes trailed over the elvish prince, not the former Captain of the guard.

"I just wish she was not scorned by her kind for our affections." Kili was rarely ever so outward with his thoughts to someone he barely knew, but the words sort of slipped from his mouth before he could stop them.

Laurien glanced at him sharply, her gaze fierce as she pondered Kili's words. "Both of you shall receive judgment from both sides. Century old tension lays between the two races. It is how it will be for a very long time. Even your children will feel it's scorn. And yet, you will find it's easier to bare. Perhaps Middle Earth is not the home for you."

Her words caused Kili's heart to throb painfully, and his head shot up as he stared at her, eyes calculating what she implied.

"Kili?" Tauriel rushed over, leaving Legolas looking less than pleased. The Twins had already announced that they were to take first watch, climbing back up into the trees so that they could keep a better look out on the surrounding area. "Are you alright?" Her expression was severe when she looked upon Laurien, who lowered her head respectably and then walked off towards Legolas.

"What did the pointy eared prince want?" Kili asked, once Tauriel and him were alone to speak freely. They settled down near the fire, trying to ignore the terrible stink that settled around the camp from rotting orc flesh.

Tauriel braided her hair, an absentminded and reflex action as she stared into the flames. "He did not think it wise for us to be together. In fact, I had to end what affections he had towards me once and for all. It was supposed to have sorted itself out the first time but," she paused, the softest of sighs escaping her pale lips, "he thought I would realize in time that I loved him. When it did not happen, he grew resentful. I appeared to have soothe his mind though." As Tauriel came to the end of her speaking, she gestured with her head towards Legolas and Laurien, who were talking quietly to one another. Legolas had Laurien in his arms, and his hand stroked her hair lightly, as if it were spun gold.

Kili's grin was satisfactory. As much as he didn't like Legolas, he had liked Laurien well enough, and wished to see her happy. It also gave him peace to know that the elf prince would not pursue his Starlight anymore.

He twisted his new ring on his finger, wondering how his return to Erebor was going to be. His brother was most likely still angry with him, being the more stubborn of the two, and then there was the dragon's terms that he had to deal with. Plus he could feel an itch in the back of his head. An itch for gold. It made him uneasy, a feeling he had been all too unfamiliar with these days.

"Kili?" Tauriel pressed her fingers to his cheek, pulling him from his dark thoughts, and he shook his head and slapped a grin on his face, taking her hand in his and tugging her towards him.

He murmured his adoration to her in Khuzdul, and, while she didn't know the language of which his tongue spoke, he knew she knew the manner of which he spoke. She answered in turn in Elvish, and they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, ready to face the journey back to Erebor.

* * *

**Author's note: Two more chapters, I think? Guh. I don't wanna let my babies goooo. :( I might do a sequel...MIGHT. Mwahaha. I don't know if I mentioned that yet. But, yeah. I also have requests for a chaptered fic of human!SmaugxTauriel. Which would you guys prefer? If I decide to do a sequel, I will be doing both. It's just the factor of which one to do first. Anyway. I'm off. Thanks for reading. The worst is over. We just got the chapter of Erebor and the reunion of Fili and Kili, and then the big, bad, last chapter. Oh, and an eplilogue. So I guess three more chapters. Buhhbye. xox**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note: Guys… I'm starting to feel separation anxiety...I don't wanna let go of my Kili and Tauriel yet. :( I hope this all wasn't rushed, but I feel like I wanted to show that sometimes big bad villains (like Agandaur) are not as hard to beat as you would think...any way… I'm going to put up a poll on my page asking about a sequel. Make sure you go and answer it!**

* * *

Kili felt a weight lift from his chest as he gazed upon the Lonely Mountain. Now that Smaug had been slain, Bard had returned to Dale in attempts to restore it. It was coming along slowly, but during the time that Kili had been away they had started to restore it, and it was beginning to look like it's older self.

"Ah, it's good to look upon my home once more!" Kili exclaimed, pulling Tauriel down so that he could kiss her in his excitement. It got a laugh from her, and it only made his mood improve with the sound.

"Is this where you want to stay?" With Tauriel's words Kili's mood sobered, and he looked up into her eyes, searching for her reaction and feelings. Laurien's words had weighed heavy on his mind for the time they had been traveling back to Erebor, and he hadn't quite come up with the words yet to talk with her about his thoughts. It was a rarity for humans to travel with the elves into the West, but a dwarf? Unheard of.

"I have to talk to you about that, but later," Kili told her, pressing his lips to her knuckles as he pressed towards the mountain. It was a chilly day, and the wind ripped across the land, nearly carrying Kili's cloak with it. He pulled it more tightly around himself, trying to ignore the chills that rolled down his spine, and made sure to keep one hand on the strap of his back and encircled around Tauriel's.

"Send word to the King! His brother has arrived!" The guards of the front gate passed the word as Kili and Tauriel, and a dwarf scurried inside. The looks of disgust were all but present, but Kili ignored them as he pushed past them inside. Breathing in the rich air of the halls filled him with joy, and he looked upon the halls for the first time in his life.

They were so much more extravagant than his imagination could have possible drawn for him. He got a little teary-eyed gazing at the architecture. There were several dwarves bustling about, dressed in much finer clothing than they had been when they had been living in the Blue Mountains.

"Kili, my lad!" Balin clapped Kili on both shoulders, eyes twinkling merrily. "Your brother is living up to his expectation and more. Come, my boy, he is waiting for you." Tauriel didn't follow when they started to walk, and before Kili could turn around and assure her that she could follow them, Balin stuck his hand up and waved at her. "You, too, Lassie!"

Kili felt the relief seep through his entire being when Balin showed kindness towards Tauriel. While she stayed professional, and Kili longed to feel her fingers intertwined with his own, he knew that could just cause problems.

Several voices filled the air, their excitement for the youngest dwarvish prince returning to Erebor was clear. They didn't even hardly notice that there was an elf amongst their ranks, and many came up just to pat Kili on the shoulder or give him a hug. It was quite some time before they arrived at the throne room.

As they crossed the bridge, approaching the throne that Fili currently sat upon, Kili could do nothing but stare. His brother's fair head was encircled with the crown his grandfather and great uncle had worn, and it sat there comfortably. Above his head was an empty hole. If Kili were to guess, that's where the Arkenstone had sat before it had been buried with Thorin's body.

Balin halted in front of the stairs that led up to the throne, where Fili sat. Their mother, Dis, sat to the right, and she eyed them with relief and curiosity. Before anyone could speak, Balin bowed, excusing himself, before leaving the four of them alone, minus the guards.

"If I may, I wish to speak with Tauriel." Dis eyed Kili significantly, and Kili nodded, making sure not to betray any emotion. He knew his mother wished to know the fate of his father, and he had not yet forgave her for keeping him in the dark. She disappeared back through the door they had come through with Tauriel, who was already speaking to Dis in a hushed voice. As soon as the door closed behind them, Fili stood.

Kili had always been the stubborn one. He would not instigate this forgiveness, so he stayed where he stood, waiting for his brother to approach him. It was some time before any movement was seen, and then Fili was walking up to his brother and pulling him into his arms for embrace. A wide smile cracked across both brothers lips, and they hugged each other for a long time after.

"I'm sorry, brother. I was being foolish," Fili murmured after pulling away to stare at Kili. "I was blinded by a grudge that should have been cut long ago. We saw first hand that not all elves are bad when we first stopped in Rivendell. Just because Tauriel hails under Thranduil doesn't mean she should be treated poorly."

Kili nodded, satisfied with his brother's apology. "She has saved my life more times than I can count, Fili. You would like her if you just got the time to know her. I also should not have left without making sure things were good between us. It was a hard time, being away while we were angry with each other." Kili's face was solemn when he spoke. His words rang true. He had never been away from his brother for an extended period of time, much less when they were angry with each other.

But Fili shook his head, wrapping his brother up in a head lock. "No worries, little brother. It is over and done with. You and Tauriel are welcome to live here if that is your desire."

Kili's heart sank. "Actually…" He felt Fili's grip lessen, and then he was staring at his brother again, only this time Fili's expression showed curiosity and slight fear.

"Brother?"

Kili sighed, his eyes darting as he tried to think of what to say. "I want to stay here. I want to live in the home of which stories we grew up with. But Fili, I love Tauriel. I want to be with her as long as I live. I do not think the dwarves will accept her, as the elves won't accept me. That leaves us with no home to call our own. It is my wish to sail west."

The room was silent, save for their breathing.

"Is that really what you wish?" It was Tauriel's voice that spoke, not Fili's, and Kili turned around to stare at Tauriel, who still had her hand pressed against the door that led out of the throne room. Dis stood just inside, her eyes mournful and tear stricken as she must have learned of Ris's death.

Kili swallowed a lump in his throat, but he nodded his head, lifting his chin in determination. "It is."

"But you've only just returned. I don't understand." Fili's voice held a hint of panic, and Kili closed his eyes. He did not wish to cause his brother pain, nor did he expect him to understand.

"You won't understand until you've found a filly of your own. Even then, she will be a dwarf, one that will be greatly loved by your people. You may never understand, brother. But I will always love you. You're going to be a great king." He pressed his lips to his brother's brow in an act of sibling love, and then he turned to his mother, who pulled him into a hug.

"I wish for you to destroy that ring," she whispered into his ears, her wet cheeks brushing against his own. "But I am done telling you how to live your life. You have grown much since you embarked on the journey to reclaim this land. Whatever you decide, I will love you no less." He kissed his mother twice on the cheek, a couple of tears escaping his lips. He didn't really want to leave his friends and family, but he felt like he wouldn't be truly happy here. Not until Middle Earth was free of its hatred for each other.

"Come. Let us go eat and be merry for a little while." Fili broke the gloom haze that surrounded them, and Tauriel stared at Kili, her expression unreadable. Kili lowered his gaze and followed his mother and brother towards the dining halls.

* * *

Kili stumbled slightly, his head buzzing with the ale he had consumed. He was still level head enough to have a decent conversation, but walking? Not so much. There was a time or two when he threatened to tip over the side of one of the bridges, but Tauriel was always there to keep him upright.

They finally got to the room that was being provided to them, the room that would be his should be decide to stay there. All the wood was hand carved, including the bed and desk that sat next to a giant iron fireplace. Tauriel made sure that he could get in bed before starting the fire.

The room slowly lit up in a soft glow as it warmed up from the fire, and Kili beckoned for Tauriel to join him. His lips instantly sought hers, and he folded her against him, a content sigh escaping his lips.

"Do you truly wish to leave Middle Earth?" Tauriel whispered suddenly. The way she voiced her words suggested the thought had been weighing on her mind quite a bit over the course of the night, and emerald eyes met brown as they stared at each other. Kili instantly felt slightly sober, and he toyed with her hair to keep his hands busy.

"Aye. It would be the best for both of us. I do not believe we will be truly happy unless we can settle somewhere where we will be accepted. Where our children will be accepted." His voice wavered slightly at the mention of children, but it hadn't appeared to have bothered Tauriel. Quite the contrary, actually. Her eyes started to sparkle, and she pressed herself more tightly to him, her lips seeking his hungrily.

She paused only to gaze at him seriously. "If it is what you wish, then we will join my people in Valinor." Only after Kili had accepted her words, eyes wide, did she pursue her advances.

They spent that night in blissful peace.

* * *

**Author's note: I was gonna wait to post this because I hadn't got any reviews for the last chapter, but I thought "Eh. Screw it!" I'm writing it for you guys, not to get reviews. We're nearing the end here guys. One more chapter and an epilogue. Make sure to check out my other one shots if you haven't already! And if you all have a Tumblr, you should definitely advertise this story on it. Get it readers. That would be great, you guys are great, and I'm out! xox**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's note: Don't worry guys, I'm crying alongside you. I couldn't do any serious deaths, but I had to make this heart wrenching somehow! D: To the guest that made the comment about the children...all I have to say is...clever girl (err...sir?). I actually had a plan about that in my head if I did a sequel. Guess you'll just have to wait and see. ;D**

* * *

They stood at the edge of the water, watching the small boats float effortlessly on the clear sea. Very few were present. Dis and Fili were among those that had been invited to see Tauriel and Kili off, as well as Lord Elrond. Even Thranduil and Legolas were standing among the docks, their eyes filled with happiness for their fellow elf. Thranduil had almost declined, but then he was reminded by Elrond of his father-like role to Tauriel, and so decided to take a little trip to the West to see that she departed safely.

There were several elves filling the ship up with supplies for the voyage. Kili glanced up at Tauriel, his hand pressed against her swelling belly, and he pressed his lips to the fingers that were encircled in his own. "Are you ready?" He whispered gently, gazing up at her with tender eyes. He had never had a jewel to treasure before, but he did now.

"Go. Say your good-byes to your family. I will do the same." She leaned down to press her lips to the top of Kili's head, and then he rushed over, pulling Dis and Fili both into his arms. Fili complained, but Dis hugged tighter, murmuring her concerns and worries, as all mothers did.

"And you're sure you can't stay a little longer? A few more months wouldn't hurt anyone," Fili said, after he finally managed to break free of his family's embrace. Kili shook his head. They had already stayed in Erebor for three months. Three months of which Tauriel was numerously given hardship merely for being an elf. Fili had tried to calm the storm, but several dwarves had complained of her being there. No, it was time for the pair to leave Middle Earth.

"And you're sure that you don't want to leave that ring?" Fili's voice grew lower as he quieted, his gaze stern. The action caused Kili to frown. A couple of weeks back Kili had confided in Fili, telling him everything. Fili had mourned their father's death, regretting that he wasn't able to be there when Ris passed, and then he had demanded that the ring belonged to him since he was the eldest therefore the rightful owner. When Kili had refused to hand it over, feeling protective of the ring, Fili had got angry and hadn't spoken to Kili for a couple of days.

"Now, we're not goin' to go on fightin' about this again, hear?" Dis scolded, cutting into the conversation. She smacked Fili over the side of the head, the only one that could these days as he was king, and promptly ignored him as he grumbled and clutched his head in annoyance. "Now, come 'ere and give your Ma a proper hug." Kili grinned as he hugged his mother, sighing softly.

"I wish I didn't have to go. But I will be happy, truly happy there. It is for the best, for the three of us." He glanced over at Tauriel, who had clasped Legolas by the forearm and was laughing at something he said. His smile was faint, but his heart swelled with love.

"Valinor isn't that far, eh? Perhaps visits are in order?" Dis eyes twinkled proudly, and she pressed her lips to his brow one last time.

"Ah, Ma…" he trailed off. He very much doubted that there were often return boats. If he and Tauriel left, it was likely they would spend the remainder of eternity in Valinor. It seemed as if Dis realised this, but she didn't comment on it.

"Go on. It appears as if they are waiting," she said, pushing her youngest towards the ships. Tauriel was already aboard. She looked beautiful dressed in a simple but flowing white dress. Her hair was fluttering lightly in the wind, and she was smiling brightly at whatever the elf she was speaking to was saying.

As he joined her on the docks, her face and eyes finally appeared vulnerable, something that he had never seen on her face before. He had always known that she had loved him in return, but elves had never been good at expressing their emotions. Tauriel was breaking that stereotype now, looking at him. Her gaze expressed so much love for him at that very moment, it left Kili breathless. He would never admit it to her, but their adoration for each other left him a little weak at the knees.

"Are you ready, _mellon_?" The elf surprised Kili by addressing him directly, and Kili solemnly nodded, his face turning back towards the dock, where his brother and mother stood. Suddenly he wasn't so sure of his decision. Could he really leave his brother and mother forever for a love that he had only just discovered?

Tauriel pressed her fingers to his shoulder, pressing her lips to the top of his head. "You know I would receive all of those insults and cold shoulders if it made you happy. Tell me, give me the word, and we will stay." Kili's heart squeezed, but he shook his head. No, this was what was best. He had a family to care for now. Children that would be treated right, not scorned for their mother's blood.

He turned to Tauriel, wrapping her up in a hug and pressing his face into her. They started to pull away from the dock, the brilliant orange and yellow glow of the lowering sun filling the air. "Let's go on an adventure," he whispered, his eyes trailing up to meet hers.

And they did.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry this is a short chapter, but there wasn't much to say...but...Guys...guys it's over. :( And LStrom, no need to miss me! I'm not going anywhere! My writing days aren't done. c: But really...I'm so sad to see this come to an end. I put a poll up on my profile, go do it! And there's still the epilogue to look forward to. Anyway, I'll be posting an announcement after the epilogue, so if there's any questions/suggestions or anything at all you want me to address, then better review now! Good bye for now. heartsign. xoxoxox**


	27. Epilogue

_Soft grass fluttered in the wind, tickling the legs of two children whose laughter could be heard from anyone around. They were fair children, and closer inspection revealed them to be twins, even though one was a boy and the other was a girl. The girl's eyes were a sparkling emerald that could compete with her mother's. Her hair was soft auburn ringlets, and though she was half dwarvish, her face was free of hair save for the smallest of sideburns. Her brother's hair was the same color as his sister's and could compete with the likes of a hobbit's. His eyes were so brown they were almost black, and his cheek bore dimples. Kili was so proud of the faint beard was beginning to spread along his son's small cheeks and chin. They both appeared to be about three or four years old, and their mother could be seen off in the distance, taking care to make sure they didn't stray too far._

_"How are Cai and Calarion?" Kili fell in step with his wife, wrapping his arm around her waist as she laid her head on the top of his head. Cai tugged on the tip of her brother's pointed ear, giggling madly about something he said. Kili smiled faintly at the sight of his children._

_"They are good. Cai is learning to sing with the birds, and her voice is so lovely." Tauriel's voice sounded prideful, as it had once sounded when she spoke of her position as Captain. It was a tentative note in her voice, tender and full of love._

_"I'm sure it is," Kili commented, watching as his children tumbled over each other, finally coming to a sitting position so that Calarion could braid his sister's hair. The soft lilting of his children's voices sang through the air, and he listened to their song, realising how happy he was here._

_"I love you," he turned his head upwards, so that he could kiss his wife gingerly under the starlight of nighttime._

_"And I you," she replied against his lips._

* * *

**Author's note: Yeah, really short. Sorry. Buuuut, you'll be getting more of them if I decide to do a sequel, so you can't really complain. c; I will be posting an announcement/wrap up thingie within the next couple of days, so be ready for that. Toodaloo. xox**


	28. Announcement

First off, I would like to thank each and every reader for reading thus far. It makes me happy that my fan fiction was enjoyed. So, thank you. :) I probably wouldn't have finished without such enthusiastic readers!

I also wanted to announce that I **will** be doing a sequel. I'm not ready for their story to end, and I enjoyed writing the first one very much. Now, while I have an idea as to the conflict, I'm not really sure what time period it should be. I'm thinking it'll be only a couple of years later, when Cai and Calarion are still little. I also haven't decided which point of view to write in. Kili was the second boy POV I've written in, ever, and while I enjoyed it I'm not sure if I should continue in his POV or write the sequel in Tauriel's. Or if I should even switch off and write each chapter in one or the other. What do you guys think?

Now, all I ask is that if you liked it if you could favorite it. If you have a tumblr or any other social network, I ask that you share it. I am hoping that if my fan fictions are popular it will help give me cred for when I attempt to publish my books. Again, thank you so much, and make sure to put me on your author alert so you can watch out for the sequel! I also need sequel name suggestions, and I will probably take a couple of weeks off of starting it to prepare. You might see one or two one shots in the meantime though. c;

Feel free to PM me, and have a wonderful evening. xox


End file.
